Alchemy Training
by TomatoSoupful
Summary: A series of family/ parental one-shots about Edward and Alphonse under the teachings of their alchemy teacher, Izumi.
1. Perfect Circles

**Full Metal Alchemist- Alchemy Training**

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. It's on FanFic for a reason. I always wondered how Ed and Al drew their transmutation circles so perfectly. I guess, this is the answer. **

**Please review if I need help with any grammar and spelling issues please! I really appreciate it the help.**

**PERFECT CIRCLES**

_People often ask Ed and I how we manage to draw our transmutation circles so perfectly. How our circles are crisp and clear, not awkwardly drawn and uneven. Well, there is a reason…_

Izumi stared down at the two boys.

Their golden eyes stared back at her.

"Izumi," she turned to her husband who was standing at the back door, "You want me to start preparing lunch?"

She nodded pleasantly, "Yes, please." Izumi watched her husband close the door and disappear into the house. She couldn't help but let her eyes rest where they were for a few seconds as she pondered over her relationship with her husband. How he had to put up with so much because of her.

"Brother, what are you-?" Snapping back into reality, Izumi saw, to her distaste, the older brother of her new apprentices fiddling with one of her books.

…_How dare he_! She swiped the book out the boy's hands and slammed it onto his head. The older brother leaped back, clutching his throbbing head, as he cried out, "Hey, what was that for?"

Izumi's eyes narrowed, "Touch my belongings again without permission and you'll receive more than a slight tap on the head Edward."

The nine year old folded his arms crossly, "Some tap on the head."

"If you think that was bad, than you certainly don't want to be disobeying me again," Izumi countered before switching her attention to the younger brother, who was guiltily avoiding eye contact, "Alphonse, if your older brother is too stubborn to listen, I want you to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, got it?"

The eight year old nodded solemnly.

And then, to the boys' surprise, a quirky smile took over their teacher's glare, "Well, now that we got that settled: let's begin your alchemy training."

The two boys erupted into cheers.

Izumi had a feeling they wouldn't be celebrating for long. She pulled out from her work bag two clipboards, two pens, and a mass of paper. Calling the boys, she gave the items to them. To rid the oblivious expressions on her apprentices' faces, she said, "Lesson 1, drawing a transmutation circle."

That obviously surprised them.

Ed frowned, "but…we don't need to. We've already started drawing-"

"Edward," Izumi warned, the boy closed his mouth instantly. "When an alchemist draws a transmutation circle and uses alchemy, objects can be broken down into their original materials and turned into something else."

She could tell that both boys wanted to explain that they _already_ understood this. However, she held up her hand to silence them before they could speak. She continued calmly, "Ever heard of the saying quality not quantity?"

"Yeah, my teacher would always tell us that," Ed answered, reflecting back on the previous years. One of the few times he was actually awake and paying attention in class.

Alphonse shook his head from side to side, "Nah, ah. Whaddya mean?"

Izumi sat herself down on the ground and invited the boys to do so as well, as she replied, "When I was a few years older than you two, I went to a school that demanded great marks. During English exams, we were instructed to write essays on specific texts. I wrote five pages, but many girls bragged how they wrote twelve pages."

"H-how'd they do that?" Ed gaped in awe.

"Now hold on Edward," Izumi carried on. "Remember, quality not quantity. When we got our results back, I earned full marks while the girls who wrote twelve pages barely scraped the marks to pass- some even failed. You know why?"

Al shook his head again, listening intently, "No, why?"

"…_Because they bullshitted that's why_!" Izumi said firmly. Her sudden tone startled the boys but she added, "I actually gave the marker _information_ while the girls just bullshitted, getting results that were hardly something to be proud of. And this applies, to some extent, to alchemy as well.

"The better you draw your transmutation circles, the better quality your alchemy turns out. I've met many alchemists in my time who have applied themselves to great advanced stages of alchemy but they never produce excellent quality material. Why? Because they can't draw transmutation circles, understand?"

Ed and Al glanced at each other quickly before answering a confident, "Yes," to their teacher.

Izumi gave another smile in appreciation but it soon transformed into a smirk. She jabbed at the paper, "I want you two to draw as perfect of a circle you can come to."

Though brothers, the boys' reaction was very different. Al gulped nervously and stared at the paper with, what would be the shadow of confidence. He understood the difficulty in drawing a perfect circle, even something close to. Ed, on the other hand, smirked back and replied boldly, "Really? That's our first assignment? That's easy."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Ed," Izumi said smugly.

The older brother scoffed at her remark. He trapped a piece of paper in a clipboard and grabbed one the pens. Alphonse followed hesitantly. Edward then clicked the pen and drew a circle. "Done!" he said proudly, admiring his work.

Al, whose pen hadn't even touched the paper, grimaced at his older brother. Sometimes he couldn't help but agree with those who believed him to be older than Ed. Izumi snatched the clipboard off Edward and went to inspect. However, her eyes had barely glanced at it before she slammed it on top of Ed's head again.

Ed reacted the same way as before, "Ow, what's ya problem?" His head was going to swell by tonight at this rate. Al bit his lip to suppress his giggles.

"That is not a circle- let alone anything close to a circle," Izumi stated loudly, giving the boys a look. Al could feel hell freezing over. That's exactly what his circles looked like too. It was in the familiar shape of a circle but, of course, there were areas which bulged more than others. Not to mention it looked Ed's hand had been shivering during the process.

Despite his teacher's final mark, Ed retorted back, "That _is_ a circle. If it wasn't than my other transmutation circles wouldn't work."

"Remember Ed," Izumi growled. "Quality not quantity; yes, it does look like a circle and you've used it for alchemy but has it produced anything big and brilliant? I saw you two boys try to block the water of the flowing river back at Resembool. Your wall crumbled. You know why? Because of your pathetically drawn transmutation circle."

Edward wasn't exactly happy to be told by someone that he was wrong but he was angered at himself for actually understanding that his teacher was right. "Dammit," he muttered. Alphonse gave his brother a quick encouraging smile before drawing a circle himself.

He handed the paper to Izumi, spying at the ground instead of her eyes. Al held his breath as he anticipated his teacher's reaction. She was going to kill him.

"Better," she said calmly. Al and Ed gaped at her. "Not good, definitely not good but definitely better than your brother's."

"W-what?" the oldest stammered, daring to snatch the Al's paper out of his teacher's hands. He sneered at the drawing, "This isn't a perfect circle-"

"-Do you listen Edward?" Izumi cut in, her voice venomous. Al fingers curled around themselves nervously; he hadn't meant to cause trouble. "I said it is _better_ not good. _Better_. Better than _yours_."

A touch of pink warmed the boy's cheeks; a mixture of irritation and embarrassment fuelling the colour. "Al can't be better than-"

"-But he is," Izumi finished for the boy. "Get over yourself!" Well, Ed and Al's alchemy lessons were starting off wonderfully. "Now, here's what we're going to do: you boys will do nothing but practise drawing circles today."

Even Al allowed a soft groan to escape as Ed's face fell, appalled. Izumi ignored them, "What, you boys think it'll just be today? To draw perfect circle you have to spend hours, days and even months to perfect your circles."

Hours? Days? _Months_? This was _not_ what they'd signed up for. This was _not_ what Ed and Al had fought for when desperately trying to survive on that god-forsaken island! However Izumi, clearly, thought so. "Depending on how quickly you boys progress, the longer you practise." The golden eyes of Ed and Al glanced at each other anxiously. Damn.

_And so Ed and I spent the first month perfecting our circles. Six hours each day, all week, amongst the many choirs around the meat shop. By the time end of the month Ed and I had mastered circles. Granted, we had our moments but we accomplished it. We finally managed to make Teacher proud…and she awarded us with a smile…_

…_just like Mum._

"I'm proud boys."

Ed and Al grinned.

"Now, we'll move onto triangles."

…

"What?"

"P-pardon, Teacher?"

"I said we'll practise drawing perfect triangles. This'll probably take a month as well. And then we'll move onto squares, rectangles, and all the other shapes involved with transmutation circles, understand?"

Both brothers groaned loudly in unison.

**Ta da! Let me know what you think, if you wish. **


	2. Flaws

**So much for one-shot right? Oh well. I did want to add this. Maybe I'll add more chapters. Anyway, again, review if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes. I always appreciate the help. **

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist**

**FLAWS**

_Ed and I made many mistakes before and after the attempt of human transmutation..._

_Our biggest mistake was not trusting our teacher..._

Izumi stared down at the two boys.

Their golden eyes stared back at her.

Ed and Al were seated in their own individual wooden chairs. In between the chairs was a basket filled with meat, bread and fruit to be eaten for lunch after the lesson. Al's fingers gripped the seat tightly and he gulped. Ed's arms were crossed as usual and an expression of determination had formed. Typical behaviour of the two.

Their teacher conquered her oldest apprentice with a far more impressive determined expression. One that had Ed's crumble. _What_ was she planning? Izumi relaxed before she said, "Alright boys. We have a very important lesson today. One that will most likely take a couple of months, even years to-"

"Oh no!" Alphonse wailed.

"No more! I can't take anymore shapes!" Edward cried.

"Oh shut up!" And the brothers shut up. "Honestly," Izumi growled. "One day you boys will look back on my lessons with gratitude."

Neither the teacher nor the students had anything more to add at that. A couple of blue birds soared past, twittering calmly while Ed and Al's heart beats quickened. Now Ed was copying his brother's disposition- he could feel the beginning of terrible lesson rolling over like an incoming storm. Enough was enough and Izumi bent down to the boys.

"There's a sad fact about life boys, about humans," Ed and Al flinched at their teacher's tone, her face. She sounded so serious; her sad small smile continued, "Everyone has a flaw. There is not one perfect person in the world, just like there can never be a perfectly drawn circle. There will be dents, bulges, the lines will be shaky. Sometimes, humans can adjust themselves; try to be proper and civilised, to supress their flaws but that doesn't always work."

She had grabbed her apprentices' attentions and she'd kept them. "As alchemists, we hold a lot of power. We manipulate our surroundings. As alchemists, as human beings, we have the responsibility to supress our flaws the best we can, for the safety of ourselves and those around us. I have a flaw. Al, you have a flaw," Al grimaced at his teacher's harsh accusation.

"Hey, Teacher, don't say that to-!"

"-Edward," Izumi slid in, surprisingly not reacting dangerously at Ed. "You have a flaw too. We all do. That's what makes us human."

The symphony of chirps from the blue birds did not dissolve into silence like the humans' voices. The birds pecked at the branch, seeking out a worm or some sort of meal. Al's golden eyes spotted their scurrying and his mind answered by reminding him of the bread in the basket. Impatience poked Al, egging him on to share the bread.

"Alphonse," the youngest blinked up at his teacher. "Your flaw is your timidity."

"T-timidity?" Al tasted the word, a nauseous feeling building up in his stomach. He felt upset that he had a flaw. He didn't _mean_ to have a flaw. "Okay," he mumbled, bowing his head.

"Ah! Al! Why did you just-!"

"Brother, please. Teacher said-"

"Now, see, Alphonse?" Izumi pulled the brothers away from each other. She looked to Al, "You just accepted it, without arguing or defending yourself. It means that you lack self-confidence. When you know something is wrong you won't take action and stop it."

Al noticed his older brother concentrate on the ground suddenly. It was true…Al always followed Ed; even if he knew Ed was in the wrong. He always held the power to prevent it but he couldn't do it. He didn't know why, he just can't stand the idea of disappointing his sibling. Alphonse swallowed thickly and his hands fumbled as he stared back at his teacher. He gave a nod of understanding.

Izumi however added with a hint of brightness, "Don't fret too much Alphonse. Flaws of human beings are actually good traits that we are unable to control. Al, your timidity can be called common sense and trust. You allow people to express themselves and you will devote yourself to someone you love. However, your flaw lies in your inability to speak for yourself. We'll fix that."

The younger Elric's breaths shuddered as he gave a smile of relief. Good. Izumi withdrew away from Al and switched to the older Elric. She could spy out the anxiety gripping the boy. "Edward, your flaw is your stubbornness."

Ed's mouth dropped, "Stubbornness? I'm not stubborn!"

"Yes you are Edward," Izumi replied calmly.

Wow, Al couldn't believe the self-control his teacher had today. While Al was in awe, Ed was relieved as he cried back furiously, "I am _not_ stubborn! I am anything _but_ stubborn! There's another word for it, but it's _not_ stubbornness!"

"Painful?" Alphonse murmured.

"Yeah-! Wait? What? ALPHONSE!"

Izumi smirked, "Ed, believe me, you are stubborn."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not-!"

"Brother! You're digging yourself into a hole!"

"Then I'll just climb back out of it again, idiot! I am not stubborn!" Ed's voice was swallowed up when his teacher's palm slammed into his mouth, halting the tantrum.

"Edward, by the very fact, you react so strongly to this proves my point," Izumi said, slowly removing her hand when the golden eyebrows rose in shock at his teacher's logic. "You're stubborn Edward. And that means that once you decide to do something, there is little that will stop you, even if you're in the wrong. In fact, I would call someone lucky if they managed to change your mind-"

"-But I-"

"-This is because you have so much confidence in yourself. You know you can do it. Tell me, did you ever fail any tests at school?"

"No but I-"

"-Well that explains it," Izumi muttered before saying. "Stubbornness is also a good trait gone wrong. You call it determination; you're dependable Ed. You'll fight for what you believe in not matter what. However, you haven't had anything in your life teach you that sometimes you don't always get it right. That you'll make mistakes and that, sometimes, you just have to change your mind and let people in. Again, we'll fix that."

Ed's crossed arms tightened; he was obviously grumpy.

"Right," Izumi said casually, the depressing atmosphere dissolving away. "I'm starving and I'm sure you boys are too so," she pulled the basket of food closer to her sitting form; Ed and Al slipped off their chairs and onto the grassy ground in front of their teacher. "Dig in boys; you'll need it."

Later, after Edward and Izumi had ventured back inside (Izumi to work with her husband at the counter and Ed to read a book), Al was cradling a small piece of bread in his hands. His mind in loops over his flaw. His ears picked up the twittering of the birds. The eight year old gasped when the blue birds fluttered to the ground to where Ed's crumbs lay. They gobbled them up hastily.

Al grinned and ripped his bread slice into small crumbs- much like the breaking down of an object into its elements, Al couldn't help but realise. He uncurled his fingers and the crumbs fell to the ground like rain. The boy sat still and waited for the birds to creep closer. And they did. The two hopped cautiously to the crumbs and began to peck at them.

Al eagerly and slowly hovered his hand closer to the birds. However, they noticed it and fled, their wings flapping frantically. Al's heart sank like a rock in water at the birds' actions. What had he done wrong? At his young age, he didn't realise the behaviour in animals and their fear towards those bigger than them. And so, Al was left to draw a single conclusion:

They _must_ be afraid of his flaw.

_Our attempt at human transmutation: the result of our flaws combined..._

**OVERCOMING THE FLAWS**

"No."

"Yes."

"No…Dammit, no!"

"Yes Edward!"

The golden boy twisted dramatically to his teacher, leaning his head back to see her annoyed expression. "Teacher, come on! You can't be serious-"

"-Oh, I am very serious about this." Izumi answered shortly. Her hands were resting on her hips again; that meant she was serious.

Ed inspected the kitchen. His eyes widened before he blubbered, "No way! All of it! I can't clean all of this!"

"This is what happens when you cook Edward."

"But I didn't mean for this to-"

"-When I say 'don't cook, you don't know how to', I mean it!"

"What about Al?"

"Al has gone with Sig to the markets. We need food in the house since you decided to burn, freeze or destroy all of it! What were you trying to give us Edward? Salmonella?"

"No!" _Yes._

Izumi saw through her apprentice's lie. She had x-ray eyes when it came to her students. One look, one peek, one narrow of the eye and she would know what they were thinking. Izumi stepped forward, her shoes clip-clopping against the wooden floor of the kitchen. She carefully steadied her balance as she stepped over the spilt milk. She glared at Ed who was nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Tell me Edward, how did you manage to involve milk? I thought you hated it. Why would you cook with it?"

"Oh! No, I did that on purpose," Ed shrugged sheepishly. He obviously saw nothing wrong with his actions against milk. Yeah, well, Izumi was playing the role as the keeper of justice. Alphonse had really wanted milk this morning…

"Ed, I mean it. I'm going out to get books from the library," Izumi said firmly after clearing her throat. "If this kitchen is not _spotless_ when I come back, I swear, you'll be cleaning more than just the kitchen. I'll make you clean the whole damn house for the rest of your time here!"

"What? That's not fair!"

"It is fair! Now, get to work."

"…Fine!"

"Good, see you later."

Elsewhere…

"Congratulations Alphonse," Sig's deep voice growled.

Little Al started at the sudden introduction of speech.

"Today you will be crossing the threshold of childhood into adulthood. You're becoming a man."

The light brown-haired boy's face split into a joyous grin, "Really?"

"Indeed."

"W-what am I going to do?" Al felt eagerness tingling all throughout his body.

"You will beat up a fellow boy."

"Yay- wait, what?"

"With your fists, your knuckles, your knees and your feet, you will enter a fight with a boy and come out a man."

The eight-year-old stammered and spluttered at his teacher's husband's demand. He was going to…? Beat up…? But he can't…! Al mouth dropped, opening and closing like a dying fish; a strangled high-pitch soft wail crept from his throat. He couldn't beat someone up!

Sig suddenly stopped. Al followed suit after he ran into him. While Al fretted and stressed over the demand, Sig took in the environment. Stores selling things like jam, cupcakes, clothing material, artwork, artifacts, antiques lined the street. Numerous people and their families bustled about the place like ants, aiming to collect their needed supplies. Now, Sig just had to find a stall with bread, and vegetables, and fruit, and…what the hell was Ed planning on cooking with food from all over the food pyramid?

The gorilla-like man stomped on, Al stumbling after him. His throat continuing to make weird, strangled, noises of protest. Sig was beginning to wonder if he should ask Al if he was choking on something. "Um…um…Mr. Sig, sir," Al's squeaky voice finally managed to work with his tongue and produce words!

"Yes?" Sig grumbled as they rounded a corner into an alleyway.

I-I…I really can't, ow!" the poor boy suddenly tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. He laid there, his small hands dragging the dirt into his palm as he formed fists. His golden eyes glanced up at Sig, a towering figure who seemed to be glaring menacingly at Al. As if angered that Al had dared fallen in his presence. Al swallowed and his nostrils flared as he decided to take action.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Sig grumbled.

Using his arms like crutches, Al heaved himself up till he could use his legs to stand completely. He still barely reached past Sig's waist. A determined frown etched on Al's face was something Sig had never come across, at least not to this extent. "_No_!" Alphonse repeated again, stamping his foot. "I'm _not_ going to beat someone up! That's _wrong_!"

Sig growled and Al growled back. The two glared at each other for quite a bit before, to Al's surprise, Sig exhaled heavily. It was strange witnessing a smile on Sig's face but there it was. Al wished he had a camera; Ed would never believe him. Especially since they'd set up a bet on who could see Sig smile first. Al forgot about the bet soon enough when Sig answered, "It's about time you stood up for yourself."

The boy frowned, "I…p-pardon?"

"This was a training exercise. To help you overcome your flaw, Alphonse. Congratulations, you're on your way to becoming a man."

This time, instead of worry, Al smiled brilliantly. He still had a long way to go but he was getting there.

Later...

"EDWARD ELRIC!"

Izumi kicked the chair Ed would sit in at the dinner table. It tumbled to the ground, clattering loudly. If the screaming of his name and the chair hadn't scared Edward away, most wouldn't know what would. In response to the woman's volcanic eruptive anger, the nine-year-old strolled into the room wearing a teasing smirk.

"Yeah?" he drawled on, crossing his arms daringly.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT CLEAN THE KITCHEN! GUESS WHAT _KIDDO! _YOU'RE CLEANING THE ENTIRE HOUSE!"

"What makes you think I'm gonna do it?" Edward snapped back. "I'll just ignore it like I did with the kitchen! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Izumi heaved and seethed. Ed couldn't help but think, _Dragon Lady_. It wouldn't surprise him if smoke starting billowing out of his teacher's nose, and locks of fire flickered out of her mouth. "_Edward_," Izumi said, her voice shuddering through gritted teeth. "Congratulation, you've proven to me you're more stubborn than I realised."

Ed's eyebrows knitted, "What?"

"Did you know Al is already proving to be the more mature brother? He's already on his way to overcoming his flaw? Did you know that now, more than ever, you're acting like the younger brother!"

"I…I…"

"Enough Edward," Izumi snarled. She marched straight past the boy. He was struck dumb by what she had said. Before she clambered up the stairs she muttered darkly, "Just know how disappointed I am, how disappointed Al will be."

Ed wasn't going lie: that hurt.

**Oh. Sorry Ed. Anyway, review if you wish. **


	3. State Alchemists

**Ta da! Here's a new one. Again, one I really wanted to upload so there are probably going to be a few...issues with grammar and spelling. I tried though! **

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist**

**STATE ALCHEMISTS**

To Alphonse, Lieutenant Colonel Peters was a very impressive looking man.

To Edward, Lieutenant Colonel Peters coughed into his napkin too much.

To Izumi, Lieutenant Colonel Peters was a bastard. He was a state alchemist and 'state alchemist' was a synonym for bastard. The woman had no idea that in a few years her own apprentice would be a state alchemist, proving to the people of Amestris that there can be good human beings in the military but, in the meantime, however, she only had the current state alchemists to sneer upon.

And that included Lieutenant Colonel Peters.

He wasn't very well-known. An under-the-radar type of state alchemist. He passed his exam and often sorted through files at the Western Command Centre. That was all Izumi knew from overhearing Peters' officers. Heck, Izumi had no idea what his official state name was. Not that she really cared. The only thing she cared about was keeping her boys away from this man, and nail it into their heads that these were horrible people.

"But he's not doing anything bad right now," Al murmured innocently.

Izumi sighed briefly. She and her apprentices were gazing at Lieutenant Colonel Peters from afar. He was dining at a local restaurant for dinner. Like most, he was wearing a jacket to stay warm in the cool autumn air. He was disregarding the clear night sky and concentrating on his boiled lobster meal. Ed eyed the meal; it looked _so_ good.

"Hey Teacher, you reckon that guy will let me eat his lobster if he doesn't want it?"

"Edward, use that brain of yours outside of alchemy as well please."

It was then little Al gasped, he was frozen in awe. "Look, look," he pointed at the state alchemist. "In his pocket, there's the chain! Is that the-?"

"-the pocket watch?" Ed's eyes seemed to sparkle in amazement. He was like an enthusiast museum curator in possession of a precious ancient artefact.

"Forget about the pocket watch! Think about the _chain_!" Izumi lectured. "That chain is a _leash_. They're dogs of the military and those watches prove it. You should be looking at it with hatred not…" her voice trailed off in irritation when she saw her apprentices were not listening. They were star-struck by the chain hanging out of Peters' pants pockets and attached to a belt loop.

"I want one," Edward muttered.

"No you do not-!"

"No, Teacher! I don't wanna be a dog of the military! I just want the watch!" Ed insisted, frantically trying to save himself from the depths of Hell. "I wanna touch it!"

"I wanna touch it too," Al sighed dreamily.

Sick and tired of their behaviour, Izumi ordered them to get back home so she could shop in peace, and so they could finish their homework. "Forget what I said about three pages, you're doing ten for me!"

The brothers groaned for not the first or last time.

Later…

"Sig?"

"Yes?"

"Where are Ed and Al?"

"…Aren't they with you?"

"…BOYS!"

At that same moment…

Ed couldn't believe his luck.

Lieutenant Colonel Peters had taken out his pocket watch to show off to his comrades and then left it on the dining table. The round silver watch was absolutely incredible to look at for boys their age. Ed and Al giggled and grinned like excited puppies over simply seeing the watch. They had to touch it! Though Al was usually the good child, when Ed suggested they snatch the pocket watch for only a _little_ bit to take a _little _look, he couldn't resist.

"I'm not going to do it, though."

Ed gave him a look, "I wasn't asking you to. I'll take it."

"You think you should do it now?"

"It's now or never Al," the oldest replied, both were lying on their stomachs behind a bush. They hoped no one from behind could see them. "I mean, it's out there in the open. What happens if he puts it back in his pocket? Who knows when we'll be able to see it again."

Al couldn't argue with that logic. Nor did he want to. He felt bad; he could hear his teacher's voice now, screaming at them. However, the watch looked _so _pretty. Excitement scurried throughout Al like termites as he whispered back, "Yeah. You're right. Go get it brother!"

Ed flashed a cheeky grin before sliding himself forward, through the branches of the bush, much like a soldier in a war-zone. Al imagined he and his brother were stuck in the middle of a battle field. Their mission was to obtain the state alchemist pocket watch. Their commander was going to throw a fit if she finds out, especially after she'd ordered them to go back to the base. But, sometimes, soldiers have to go against orders to achieve justice!

The older Elric, too, imagined the war scenario. If he was caught by an enemy officer, he was dead! So, he carefully and cautiously dodged people's vision as he moved closer and closer. He was slinking cleverly across, much like a crafted ninja or a slinking cat. Ed picked the ninja and Al chose the cat. The enemy's leader was distracted by a pretty local lady. The guards were all checking their surroundings from their eye level. No one would think the enemy to be crawling beside their feet!

Closer and closer and…dammit! Edward ditched the subtlety and scurried underneath the table Lieutenant Colonel Peters had sat at for dinner. Both Ed and Al, from their hiding spots, held their breath, their hearts throbbing in their throats as they waited for someone to drag Ed out from under the table and deal to him…no one came. Both brothers exhaled in relief. A smirk playing on his lips, Ed positioned himself to kneel at the edge of the table underneath. The pocket watch was probably right above him!

Quickly, Ed's hand shot out from under the table and felt around the pocket watch…there! His hands grasped around the item, his index finger fishing up the chain, and he brought it back down to him. Al held an internal celebration at his brother's success. Ed, though, was cradling the silver watch in his hands- it was so shiny, so smooth! His thumbs traced the shape of the Amestrian dragon. Ed stuffed the watch into his jacket's pocket and began to crawl out.

Once Ed was far enough away from the table to avoid looking conspicuous, Ed got to his feet and casually strolled past the crowd of chattering people. Highlight of his childhood. He made it back to the bush just fine- no one noticing the absence of the watch- and was greeted by Al who wrapped his arms around Ed's frame. "Yeah, you did it! Lemme see!"

"Hang on," Edward shushed him. He then bent down, Al copying, and pulled out the pocket watch. Much like babies in their early months, Ed and Al touched the pocket watch. They clipped it onto their pants and pretended to be pompous, stuck-up state alchemist. They laughed and joked around until a brilliant idea clicked.

"Hey Al, let's perform alchemy!"

Alphonse's laughter died away, "Are you sure brother? Teacher said they make alchemy stronger."

"Exactly! Let's try it!" Al couldn't disagree with such an eager brother.

Later…

"Where are they?" Izumi grumbled. She wasn't going to take it easy next time they sparred! ...not that she ever did take it easy but damn, the boys were going to feel those bruises! Izumi had found her way back to the restaurant. The Lieutenant Colonel and his officers were still hanging around like parasites. However, Izumi noticed that the state alchemist was fretting about.

"Where did it go? I didn't lose it! Someone must have stolen my pocket watch!"

Izumi felt like she'd been struck by lightning; it wasn't hard to figure out what happened.

She had the _biggest_ idiots for apprentices!

Now she had a mission to retrieve her boys, give them a real spanking and, somehow, give back the pocket watch without being found out. Damn. Izumi clenched her fists and began to shuffle past the crowd, her narrow eyes seeking out two young boys. It didn't take long for the mission to be titled as completed when a sudden disturbance disrupted the atmosphere.

Out from behind a bush, near an alleyway, the ground shot straight up into the air in a rectangular shape. Like a bare building made from dirt, the alchemical object moved higher and higher and leaned to the right, much like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Blue electricity zapped around the object and a golden light was shining from the bush. While everyone was screeching and fleeing from this, Izumi's ear picked up two terrified screams coming from the bush.

When the tower of dirt finished its race to an impressive height, Edward and Alphonse stumbled out and away from the bush. Both were pale and shivering. Dishevelled was the first word that came to Izumi's mind; it was very much an understatement. "I knew that was a bad idea!" Al cried, his eyes teary.

"S-shut up!" Ed stammered back, and it was then everyone noticed it: in his hand was a pocket watch.

"You! You filthy little thieves!" Lieutenant Colonel Peters yelled, shoving himself in front of the crowd.

Izumi realised Ed must be shocked to not even comment on the 'little' in Peters' sentence. Izumi knew that the boys probably deserved to be at the mercy of a military officer (in the military's eyes) for daring to steal the pocket watch but she couldn't stand aside. She stood out of the crowd, Ed and Al's eyes widening with surprise and a dose of relief. "Excuse my idiot apprentices, sir," Izumi said. Peters glared at her. "They're just children and children do stupid things. Believe me; they'll never do this again, _right_?"

"Yes! Yes! We promise!" they both blubbered back.

"I don't care!" Peters shouted, a vein pulsing in his forehead. "They stole my watch! They have to be punished!"

"I _will_ punish them!" Izumi's voice rose to match the Lieutenant Colonel's. It had Peters, his men and the locals jump in amazement at her boldness. "_I'm_ their teacher! _I'll_ deal to them!"

"No! I will not stand for this! They will be properly dealt to by me-!"

That was it. Izumi was beyond annoyed. She hated the military, she hated state alchemists and she hated her apprentices at the moment for being so stupid! "Keep your mouth shut! I understand you dogs enjoy terrorizing and killing children but we're not in Ishval!"

There was a round of gasps.

Ed and Al and any other children frowned in mild confusion.

Some eyed Izumi with shock, shoulders shuddered.

But the most interesting reaction was Lieutenant Colonel Peters. While his officers wore furious faces, Peters had bowed his head. His brown fringe shielding his eyes. "H-how dare you!" an officer barked. "Apologise or we'll-"

"-Lieutenant!" Peters cut in. His quivering voice brought quite a sense of puzzlement. He breathed in heavily and glanced up. Izumi hoped she was seeing things- there were tears in his eyes! "Enough. Let it be." With that, Peters walked to Ed and Al, who were kneeling beside the tower they'd created with their alchemy. Peters held out his hand and said gently, "Can I have it back, please?"

The boys gave each other side-ways glances. Then, Ed nodded, peacefully handing the pocket watch over.

No one spoke as the Lieutenant Colonel left the area, his officers trailing behind him. People had being swept away by a wave of confusion and amazement. Izumi couldn't believe it: she felt shame clawing inside of her. She felt it as her apprentices pleaded for her forgiveness; she felt it as she accepted their apology; she felt it as they walked home silently; she felt it as she lay in bed beside her snoring husband.

No one should be reminded of the horrors of war.

Izumi squeezed her eyes and the darkness disappeared as flashes of images appeared. The Gate...the Truth..._her_ _baby_!

...How can she lecture someone about the killing of children, when she herself killed her own child?

Four Years Later…

"So Full Metal…"

"What is it Colonel Bastard?"

"I was chatting to a colleague of mine."

"Congratulations," there was obvious sarcasm. "I don't give a crap."

"Really? Cause he told me about the time he went to Dublith."

"Dublith?"

"Yes. Apparently two brothers with golden eyes pinched his pocket watch. I don't suppose you know what Peters is talking about right?"

"…No."

"Really? How often do you see gold eyes?"

"Just give me my mission already!"

**Sorry. I didn't want to end it on a sad note. So, I added that last part in. And, anyway, I could easily imagine that happening. Review if you wish. **


	4. Cards and Rocks

**And here's another one... I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.**

**CARDS AND A ROCK**

"Guess what boys," Izumi said, the air of readiness around her.

Edward and Alphonse glanced up from their drawings on the ground. Again, both looked nervous, the clockworks of their minds in action trying to conjure up an explanation behind their teacher's behaviour. What was she going to do to them today? The brothers had been expecting a giant storm to come crashing down on them, created from the fury of the state alchemist incident. Izumi hadn't exploded, instead she stayed silent…but that terrified them even more.

"Today, we're going to work on your flaws again."

Ed sighed through his nose. Al's lips quivered. They did not particularly enjoy 'working on their flaws'. If there was a way to make someone feel stupid, this was it. Then again, Al remembered how proud his teacher and Sig had been when he stood up for himself. Alphonse's shoulders sagged but the corners of his mouth rose.

"You're not going to beat us up are you?"

"No Edward."

Ed smacked his palm against his chest dramatically, "Oh thank you! Anything but that."

Al wished his brother hadn't said that. Izumi was obviously going to make him eat his words, especially when Izumi smirked deviously. "You will each have a task to complete and you won't be allowed to eat or sleep until it's done. Edward, inside, on the dinner table, is a deck of cards. I want you to use all of them to make a tower of cards. You know how to do that, right?"

Ed's golden eyes blinked. He's mother used to fiddle with cards and sort them to create a tower. She tended to do this to distract herself from the window but Ed, himself, had never really taken the challenge, "Um. Yeah. So, all of the cards?"

"All of the cards."

The eldest sibling didn't appear worried; he was more annoyed, like he _really_ didn't want to do it more because there were other things to do. "Yeah, fine." With that, Ed got up off the ground, dusting the dirt off his pants.

"Go on, I'll attend to Al,"

Alphonse watched his brother drag himself lazily into the house. He wondered if he should keep an ear-out for a yell of fury. "Alphonse," Izumi said, bending down and jabbing a jagged rock about the size of her hand. "I want you to move this rock, without touching it and without alchemy."

The poor boy went through a flurry of emotions. First was surprise, then it sank into confusion and then uneasiness. When he spoke, all the previous emotions came together, "B-but, how do you do that? How can I move a rock…without being allowed to move it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did! I can't use alchemy and I can't touch it. What else can I...? …Can I use a stick or something to push it?" Izumi felt quite cruel having to shoot down such a hopeful looking boy.

"No Al."

Al's face fell, "B-but then…"

"I'll leave you to it."

"B-b-but…" Al chewed his finger nails anxiously as his teacher went back into the house, leaving him alone with the rock. He sucked in a trembling breath as he threw a fit, mentally. What was he to do? If he can't perform alchemy or even touch it than what could he do? How else do you move a rock? Not to mention, Teacher said there would be no food or sleep until he finished the task.

Might as well start preparing his grave now.

Perhaps the rock could be his grave stone, Al suggested to himself bitterly.

He was jealous of his big brother. Make a tower of cards? That's not hard!

Inside while Al is venting…

Just like his teacher had said, the deck of cards was placed on the dinner table. Ed avoided the kitchen- cringing at the bad memories- and moved to the table. There! Next to the thin vase of flowers. Ed grinned when he took the cards. He experienced a moment of crisis when a few cards began to slip out and fall to the ground but he luckily managed to secure the rest- he quickly retrieved the escapees.

Once that was done, Ed decided to build his tower of cards on the dinner table. No food or sleep? Well, if this does take longer than necessary, than he'll make the rest suffer by being forced to ear elsewhere; brilliant. Edward stood up on a chair and stared down at the vase of flowers. He shoved it aside- the vase nearly toppling over- and spread the cards out. He was eager and confident in his abilities.

Both hands slapped onto their own card and slid them together. Ed positioned them up, leaning one against the other. When he removed his hands, the cards fell just like Ed's grin. Damn. The boy tried it again and again until he huffed impatiently. His teacher must be tricking him. Then, Ed's mind came to the rescue. Teacher never specifically said he had to build a tower of cards on cards _alone_. Ed leaped off the chair and shuffled through a bottom cupboard seeking out glue.

"Get out of there Edward."

Startled by his teacher's sudden introduction, Ed jumped but, in the process, bumped his head, "Ow!"

Izumi shook her head at her oldest apprentice, who was rubbing his head, "Ed, no glue. You're making this tower on cards and cards alone." Damn!

The teacher led her student back to the table with the cards. She surprisingly didn't comment on Ed's chosen location. Ed scrambled up onto the chair and went back to the cards, huffing again. He put the two cards together and left them to take on the world but they fell. The nine-year-old balled his fists and Izumi could feel another furious fit emerging.

"Ed, take it slowly. Otherwise, you'll never do it." She demonstrated this by joining the cards, adjusting them slightly and then slowly- ever so slowly- moved her hands away.

"About time," Edward muttered.

Izumi shot him a glare, unimpressed with his attitude, "This is how you do it Ed. Don't like it? Get over it." That was her answer to everything in Ed's opinion. However, Izumi suddenly smirked and said mockingly, "Unless this is too hard for you. You want me to give you something easier-?"

He took the bait, "-What? No way!"

Izumi let out a bark of laughter, "You sure?"

"Yes!" Ed insisted, slamming his hands on the table. "I'll do it! I promise!"

"Alright…" With that, Izumi left Edward to attend to the cards. Glancing behind her, she saw that Ed had successfully put two cards up by following Izumi's advice. Well, to some extent he followed it. He was still too fast but it was something.

Izumi wondered about her other apprentice and silently went to the door and peeked out.

Al was standing in front of the rock, glumly. His hands were scrunching up the bottom of his shirt, his eyebrows knitted. "Um…" Al murmured nervously. He took a deep breath, having not noticed Izumi, and mumbled awkwardly, "Er…could you move please Mr Rock?" Izumi knew she should have stopped herself but she burst into uncontrollable laughter.

As she clutched the door to steady her balance, she was laughing so hard, Al was stammering in embarrassment. His buried his bright red face into his hands. It took a while for Izumi to convince Al she wasn't laughing at him (when she was) and to get him back on task. "Al, asking the rock isn't going to do much."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"You'll have to think about that, won't you?"

Four Hours Later…

"They're still not done?" Sig's gravel voice asked. He was back from the shops (the boys ate everything in sight) and was carrying a few bags filled with food.

"No," Izumi replied, awarding her husband with a brief kiss. "But, if we make something really good for lunch, then maybe we'll have some progress."

Sig and Izumi chuckled to themselves before they heard a frustrated scream.

"I can't do this!"

What surprised them was that it hadn't come from Ed.

Not long after…

Izumi had allowed Al to take a break and leave the rock in exchange for aiding Sig in bringing the bags of food inside. Izumi purposely had Al carry the heavier bags. Sig didn't give a flicker of complaint or strain as he bundled into the house, Izumi and Al following behind him, Al grunting from the weight. Sig greeted Ed a quick hello and went onto occupying the cupboards with food.

Ed did not reply to Sig's greeting. To Al's annoyance, Ed was actually making progress. He'd managed to build three stories into the tower. The bottom being the largest row that went across the whole table for the growing pyramid of cards. "That's not a tower," Al grumbled. Ed replied this time, by glaring menacingly at his younger brother. He'd been working for _ages_ on this and _no one_ was going to question it!

"That's what a tower of cards looks like _Al_!"

Both brothers seemed to growl at each other like dogs. "Edward, Alphonse." Izumi pulled Al away by the back of his shirt's collar. "Behave yourself." She was thankful when Sig asked for Al's help in cooking. "Ed, you can leave the tower for now if you want-"

"-No, I'm getting this done!" Ed then focused entirely on the tower of cards. Izumi praised her student's dedication and persistence. Izumi was quite pleased that she was turning Ed's flaw upside down to use it for good. He still wasn't _slowing _down though. In fact, Izumi was amazed Edward had achieved such an accomplishment for a child who wasn't using the proper technique. The thing is, Izumi knew that Edward wasn't going to complete the tower at the rate he was going. He was going to fail and, hopefully, like evolution and natural selection, learn how to properly do it.

However, he wasn't going to have that kind of setback anytime soon because of one boy's actions, much to Izumi's irritation. It really wasn't often when Al would allow his negative emotions to get in the way but it would be unhealthy and impossible for a human being to be good and perfect all the time. And so, Al had a moment…at the wrong time. Driven by his confusion and anger of his task, Al ran to the table and kicked one of its legs hard. It rocked the table; the tower of cards quivered before it collapsed in a heap.

There was a short stunned silence before a combination of loud noises erupted. Edward gave a cry of dismay, clutching the locks of hair framing his face; as Izumi and Sig shouted Al's name- well, Izumi more s_creamed_ Al's name. As the two cornered an incredibly grumpy Alphonse, Ed was rubbing his eyes and then taking another look, as though he expected it to be a hallucination and his tower was going to be right where it was before. It didn't work out.

"Alphonse, you will apologise NOW!"

"No! I don't wanna!"

"Alphonse, that behaviour was unreasonable," Sig added his two cents in.

"I don't care! I don't wanna-" Al was suddenly cut off when Ed bolted off his chair and smashed straight into Al, tackling him to the ground. It was hard since the two were both so invested in hurting the other, but Izumi and Sig managed to peel the two away. Their teeth gnashed together, Ed and Al were clawing at each other, calling their brother names.

Until Izumi screeched, "SHUT UP!"

And so another fight was born…

Quite a bit later…

"Not fair, not fair," Edward grouched, kicking any unfortunate rocks and sticks and even a bouncy ball some neighbourhood kids were playing with, away from him. Hands stuffed in his pockets, glaring dangerously at the ground, Ed was looking for his younger brother.

Yes, the fight between Ed and Al and Izumi had escalated.

Ed couldn't see where he went wrong; despite the fact Al's right eye would most definitely deepen a dark shade later on.

And Al couldn't see where he went wrong; despite the fact the dinner table was flooded with cards.

Izumi wasn't in the wrong at all so she was free to lecture, with her trusty husband on the side. And boy, did they lecture those boys. Respect, self-control, idiocy, jealousy, all a jumble of words that flew over Edward's head. They weren't sucked up by Alphonse either apparently since he shouted at Izumi one last time about a 'stupid rock' before running away.

Izumi had called and called for Al but she finally decided to stop and even prevent Sig from going after him. "Al's needs to calm down. Give him a time out." And then, the three dispersed. Ed, too destroyed over his equally destroyed tower of cards, slumped onto the couch, burying his head in the pillow. He wasn't going to go back to _that_ until he was able to gather up his self-control again.

He lifted his head off the pillow when he felt someone tapping his head. His day got worse when Izumi was there, demanding him to go after Al. And so, here Ed was; stomping through the streets of Dublith, tenderly massaging the bruises on his arms and left cheek. Why did Al have to better had fighting? Izumi had instructed him to take care of his younger brother and comfort him. Yeah right!

Izumi still had a lot to know about Ed and Al. Heck, she thought Ed would take a few hours to find Al, but the older Elric had a trick up his sleeve. Al always vented beside a river. Dublith was a reasonably well populated town. It wasn't by the sea, or a neighbour of a lake but it did have a few rivers running like snakes through it. Al _always_ chose the quietest river.

And Ed knew where the quietest river was.

It only took about half an hour before Ed rounded a corner, his heart leaping in satisfaction. Sitting, with his legs drawn to his chest, his chin resting on his knees, was Al, staring down into the water. Around him were two objects made by alchemy through the dirt of the ground. There was a small tower of dirt cards and a dirt rock. Ed smirked and began to sneakily and silently creep closer to give Al a spook (or maybe push him into the water) but his ears picked up a sound.

…Was Al crying? He shouldn't be! He may be eight but the fight wasn't _that_ bad…was it? And then, Ed's memories turned against him when Al's face suddenly transformed into his mother's. How she used to stare out in the window as if she was staring at the _whole world_, trying to find her husband, their father. Al looked so much like mum. Ed's heart thudded painfully in his chest. Everyone always said Ed was like his father. His father had upset his mother…and Ed had upset Al…he wasn't going to be like his dad!

Ed wished he looked like his mum…

Little Al sniffed and wiped a stray tear away. He had mentally made shapes with the rippling lines of the water after he grew bored of his alchemy. All he could think of were the cards and the rock. Why did_ he_ get the rock! Why did _he_ get the harder task! …Al felt his eyes water again. Everyone knew Ed was the smarter one of the brother so why did he get the easier task-?

Al gasped when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He peered over his shoulder and saw, to his distaste, his older brother. Al scrambled up off the ground and positioned himself into the fighting stance Izumi had taught him. Neither one of the brothers moved as they glared at each other…until Ed turned around muttering, "Let's go."

Despite all that had happened, Al's anger dissolved away. His brother…he was sorry for what he did, Ed was forgiving Al; he was declaring peace. Ed wasn't the type of person to verbally say things like this but Al had luckily adapted to interpret Ed's body language. And everything was fine. Everything was alright.

Al grinned and chased after his older brother.

Later…

"Al, believe me. Those cards are _so_ difficult."

"At least you can_ touch_ them. At least you can _move_ them! How am I gonna be able to move a rock with Teacher's rules? It's so stupid!"

"I'm surprised you're following those stupid rules."

"I know I…wait, pardon?"

"If you ask me, forget the damn rules. Do what you want. I wouldn't follow the rules. I mean, you're right, how else are you gonna move the rock?"

Al was silent as he pondered.

"Well, I'm glad we sorted _your_ problem out. How am _I_ going to make this tower of cards?"

"You seemed to be doing well Brother."

"Well I actually wasn't. I have to use the _whole _deck Al! All of it! Those three rows took me four hours to do! They just kept falling over! Again and again and again!" Ed groaned loudly.

"You should take it slowly Brother…no really! I saw you before; you were doing it pretty quickly. Remember, how mum used to do it? She would do it _slowly_; calm and peaceful, right?"

Ed did remember how his mother made the tower of cards. She'd done it like Izumi had. "But, it'll take longer!"

"No it won't! Slow and steady wins the race!"

"I hate that saying!"

"I know Brother. Believe me, _I know_. But, come on, don't you wanna eat? And sleep?"

"…Yes."

Later…

"Alphonse, how are you?" Izumi placed her hands on Al's shoulders gently, wearing a soft smile. "You okay now?"

"Yes, Teacher," he smiled.

Ed strolled right past muttering, "I'm getting back to the cards."

Izumi nodded before switching her attention to Al, "Al, I suggest you go back to the rock."

"You're right Teacher," Al said determinedly. "You can watch if you want. It'll take a few seconds."

"Oh will it?"

"Yep," at that, Al ran up to the rock and…simply picked it up. He held it out like a prize, "See! I did it."

"According to the rules Al, you're not allowed to touch it."

Al frowned and held the rock close to him, "I don't care what the rules say! Sometimes, you can't always follow the rules…especially if they're dumb!" In a few years, he and Ed would be applying that belief to their actions in Youswell…

For now, Izumi was definitely able to see how Ed and Al were brothers when the youngest acted like this, "Congratulations Alphonse."

Recalling Sig's words, Al whispered in awe, "Am I becoming a man?"

Izumi held a befuddled expression, "What? Oh, yes. Of course; you stood up for yourself. You're getting better Al," she chuckled brightly. "Let's go inside. There's lunch waiting for you."

"Yeah! Thank you!" Alphonse bounced around excitedly before he suddenly halted, remembering his brother.

Inside, 2 hours later…

"YES! YES! YES! I DID IT!"

"_Very_ good Edward; you see your stubbornness _can_ be called determination. You were _determined_ to finish this and you did," Izumi ruffled his golden hair. Instead of brushing her off like he always did, Ed embraced his teacher's comfort. He was _so_ pleased with himself. And he hadn't even thrown a fit! _That_ was a first! Ed admitted Al's advice had worked.

"Yeah Brother! You did it!" Al came scurrying into the room, giving Ed a huge hug, crushing Ed's ribs and hoisted him up off the ground. It was embarrassing for the eldest to be picked up by the youngest but Ed was too happy with himself to bother with that. Al put him down and said, "Now let's have food already!"

Ed snorted at that, "What, you want more food Al? You've already had lunch."

"No,"

"No?"

"No, I decided to wait for you," Al flashed a grin.

At first Ed was overcome by the feeling of gratitude. He was so thankful that he had such a great little brother but then his mind decided to bring up his mother again. She had waited for their father…Al had waited for him…

"T-thanks Al. Let's go eat," Both Ed and Al followed Izumi like baby ducklings as they entered the kitchen.

Ed decided there and then: he may look like his father but he was going to do everything in his power to not be like him.

**I don't know about you but I actually LOVE how Ed looks like his dad and Al looks like his mum. It's so cute. Review if you wish**


	5. Pin the Element

**Don't know how the hell I thought this up. **

**Sorry if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes **

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.**

**PIN THE ELEMENT ON THE PERIODIC TABLE**

When Ed and Al were not forced to work on their flaws, they were studying alchemy and science. It usually has them applauding with delight. This recent activity was met with much enthusiasm at first but then, after a week, the boys were growing bored of the subject.

"Al, test me," Edward said, slapping his book shut. The two were sitting at the dinner table. Books, papers and stationary spread out in front of them.

It took a moment for Al to realise he'd been spoken to. He nodded, "Alright Brother. Hang on...what is the 25th element?"

"Manganese," Ed answered immediately. With his arms crossed and wearing a large smirk, Ed was the definition of confidence.

"Um, correct, okay," Al's eyes went back and forth as he read his book. "What is the symbol for Manganese?"

"Mn," he pronounced the letters perfectly.

"Correct again," And then Alphonse went on to try and stumble his brother with other elements, but it appeared Ed was remembering his stuff. Al had a bit of a harder time remembering his elements so when Izumi came to them and asked how they felt about the periodic table Al merely shrugged while his brother boasted about his cleverness.

Al _really _wished Ed wouldn't spit words out so carelessly. It provoked Izumi and Al was always dragged into it whether he'd done something or not. "If you feel so confident Ed then you'll be just fine with this next activity," the brothers swore they could hear a witch's cackle behind Izumi's words.

Ed grinned sheepishly, "Yep- I mean, well, it depends…" The brothers got up and waited for their teacher's instructions.

"You've heard of pin the tail on the donkey, right?" Izumi asked. The boys split into smiles and nodded.

"Yeah, I love that game!" Alphonse exclaimed cheerfully.

"I haven't played it in _ages_!" Edward remarked excitedly. "Are we gonna play it?"

Pleased, Izumi answered, "Yes, but we're playing my version." It always tugged on Izumi's nerves when her apprentices _always_ looked frightened whenever she was involved.

"It's not pin the tail on me, is it?" Edward murmured anxiously.

"That'd be awful!" Al cried, already assuming Izumi had said yes. "I don't wanna hurt Brother."

"Boys, I never said we would be!" Izumi barked. She shook her head in disgrace when Ed and Al sighed with relief. "We're playing pin the element on the periodic table."

About a minute later…

The teacher and her students had bundled outside into the backyard. The young boys noticed, taped to the brick wall of the house, was a large piece of paper. On the paper was a perfectly drawn periodic table, except the boxes were as blank as Ed and Al's mind on how to comment on such a change to their favourite party game.

Lying on the ground, underneath the paper, was the blindfold. Al buried his head in his hand, he was _so_ stuffed. He doubted even Ed would be okay with this. In Izumi's hand was the basket usually used to keep the food; Izumi plucked out a square shaped piece of paper with a pin stuck into it; Ed and Al squinted their eyes and read it: _Ca, Calcium_. There was no atomic number.

"Who wants to go first?" Izumi challenged.

Ed looked to Al.

And Al looked to Ed.

Both shook their heads simultaneously; Ed having suddenly forgotten how 'clever' he is.

"Edward, thank you volunteering," went Izumi, pulling Ed towards her by his arm. He scrambled and opposed greatly to it at first but stopped when Izumi said loudly, "Ed, I know you're not very clever but perhaps you might be able to prove me wrong."

"Crazy sadistic witch," Edward muttered darkly. "Fine!"

Al was granted the most wonderful joy of watching Izumi confuse his proud older brother by putting the blindfold over his eyes, and then spinning him around and around. Al giggled aloud before Ed demanded, his voice slurring, "S-shut up Al."

Izumi slipped the square paper that was Calcium into Ed's hand ("Ow! The pin poked me!" "Get over yourself Edward!"), and rotated the boy to stand directly in front of the empty periodic table. "I-is it there? You didn't take it away did you Teacher?" Ed said, his arms awkwardly stretched out, blindly (literally) trying to find the periodic table.

"No Edward. It's there," Izumi replied, her hands on her hips. "Now, go on."

It was comedy at its finest. Ed's stumbled slightly and hovered the calcium paper over the periodic table for a bit. "Ed, sometime today would be nice," Izumi teased.

"Lemme take it slowly!"

"Edward taking it slowly?" Izumi continued her mockery with a giggling Alphonse. "Never thought I'd see that again after the cards."

Al and Izumi could practically hear the gnashing of Ed's teeth. Finally, after a bit of thinking, Ed pinned the paper on the periodic table. Immediately, Ed slid the blindfold up above his eyes, "Did I get it?"

"Edward, I didn't tell you if you could take it off yet,"

"But did I get it?"

"…Yes, you did."

Al celebrated alongside his thrilled brother. Now that he had permission to be proud of himself, Ed actually had _his _hands on his hips- much like his teacher- saying sunnily, "And you thought I wasn't clever, Teacher! Ha!"

Izumi was fighting an internal war. As she forced Ed to put the blindfold back on and do another element, she pondered over what she knew. She knew that there was a side of her that wanted to stamp it into Edward's head that he shouldn't be so confident with his abilities. But, as Izumi was handing Ed another square piece of paper ("Make sure you'd don't poke yourself Ed."), she discovered another part of her that wanted Ed to succeed. To achieve this task so she could celebrate with the boys. "You have Lithium,"

Spin, spin, spin – "Okay, right in front of you is the periodic table," Izumi told him.

Black, black, black –"Right!"

Wish he could see, wish he could see, wish he could see!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand…there! "Did I get it?" Edward decided to keep the blindfold down this time.

"Brother, you did it again!"

And so, Ed kept going. Iron, Magnesium, Boron, Gold, Tin, Iodine, Radium, Silver; Ed kept going until he managed to pin about half the elements on. He hadn't made a single mistake. "What's the next element?" he asked keenly.

Instead of another element, Izumi untied the blindfold and removed it from Ed. The elder boy gave a soft cry and shut his eyes, "The light! It burns!" he went dramatically. Alphonse laughed at his brother's act. His laughter ceased when Izumi held the blindfold in front of him, "Your turn Al."

Oh. NO! Al visibly paled, "Um…but Teacher. Ed hasn't stuffed up yet. I can't-"

"I don't wanna do all of it Al,"

"Brother! Please!" Before Al knew it, Izumi had wrapped the blindfold around his head, blocking his vision. The boy's hand came to the material and tried to peel it off but Izumi tightened it, ordered Al to stop and then resumed tying it up.

Al relied on his ears and heard Ed go, "Don't keep it on too long. It gets all sweaty."

The younger Elric groaned. He knew he sounded like a girl but he really didn't like sweat. "Yes," Izumi said bluntly. "Thank you Ed for your charming input."

Ed sniggered in reply.

The next minute, Al's brain seemed to have left his skull and flown to another planet, he felt so dizzy. When Izumi released his shoulders, Al collapsed to the ground and tried to ignore Ed's roar of laughter. He was lifted up by his teacher, "The table's in front of you."

"Thank you," Al mumbled and felt Izumi position a piece of paper in his hand. His index finger felt the pin. "It's Uranium." Al flinched at the revealment of the element's name. Uranium? Really? Alphonse bit his bottom lip as he concentrated. He remembered all the elements his brother had pinned on.

…Think Al! Think! Okay, okay, calm down! Al recalled that Uranium was in the bottom area where Plutonium and Curium lay. Where the 'bastard elements' lay according to Ed; before Al had gasped and thrown a tantrum over his brother's use of 'naughty words'. "Alright Al! I'll never swear again!" Ed had promised. Al highly doubted Ed would keep his word.

Right, back to present: uranium was where the bas- er- _bottom_ elements were. So, Al moved his hand down, praying to whoever was listening that his hand was in the right place. He could almost _hear_ his brother grinning from behind. It was quite unnerving, this silence. Al wished _someone_ would talk! No! Back to the game!

Al hated this game!

Uranium…Uranium…Uranium…had the atomic number…92! Yes! That's it! No? No…NO, yes! Yes, it _is _92! Al remembered Ed had pinned the Actinium element and that was the last one to the left on the bottom row where Uranium would rest. Al found it when his finger flickered over another layer of paper. And then, Al jumped three boxes to the right and attached his Uranium square to the periodic table.

"Yeah! Good job Al!"

Forgetting Izumi's rules, Al took off his blindfold. His golden eyes were bright, like treasure. He picked up his teacher's proud smile and blushed bashfully as Ed celebrated.

He had actually done it! Al truely felt confident with himself when Izumi said to him, "I had you go second because you'd pay attention to Ed's elements and use those to your advantage. And Ed, I had you go first because you remember things well," And then, Ed and Al continued pinning the elements on the periodic table.

Al loved this game!

**Wouldn't you like to do this for your party? Review if you wish**


	6. The Moments

**Oh hey guys. Just want to say that if you have a suggestion for a chapter, I'd be happy to take it. By the way, this chapter isn't a single story. There are a few. Read and review if you please and help out if there are any spelling and/ or grammar mistakes. Thanks!**

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.**

**THE MOMENTS**

Moment 1:

When Edward and Alphonse were first taken to Dublith, they were forced to share the couch, in the living room overnight before they were to be dumped on Yock Island. They had slept like babies…in other words, waking up every hour or so and excitedly chatting to each other before Izumi would come crashing in shouting, "SHUT UP!"

During their time at Yock Island, Sig was so confident with their skills and abilities that he began to repaint the room that was meant to be their son's. "Sig, you don't know if they'll pass," Izumi said, critically watching her husband stroke the paintbrush on the wall.

"I believe they will," Sig replied and he left it at that. When he and Izumi had first painted it Izumi had been four months pregnant. Inspired by the sky, they painted the wall a beautiful bright blue. When their baby had died, the blue seemed to darken like the sky did when night began to fall. The room was abandoned for quite some time, the door shut close.

Izumi and Sig refused to go in there; as if afraid the very room would interrogate them, demanding them why they hadn't done better to save their baby. And yet, despite the years of separation, Sig had opened the door and walked right in. There was pain and there was hurt but there was a glint of hope in his dark eyes.

So Izumi allowed Sig to paint the room a bright yellow, like the sun, like the brothers' eyes.

Moment 2:

Izumi's heart cringed when the brothers ran into the room that was to be theirs in the next months of training. She leaned against the wall, watching Ed and Al gasp and remark joyfully about the amount of space they had. There was a big wide window that overlooked the backyard, a large brown cupboard by its side and an empty bookcase -soon to be filled- positioned beside the door. Looking into the room, to Izumi's right there was one single desk crafted to fit in the corner.

And then, next to the wall on Izumi's left, was a bunk bed.

Ed and Al's eyes exploded with delight.

"I want the top bunk!" Edward cried, racing forward however he was stopped suddenly by Al who had grabbed his arm.

"No, brother, I want the top bunk!"

Ed sniggered, "What? No way, Al! I want it! You get the bottom bed."

Izumi wondered if her youngest apprentice was prone to crying when Al's golden eyes began to water, "B-but I really want it! Why can't I have it? You always get what you want!"

The oldest boy's mouth dropped, "Are you kidding me? _You're_ the one who always gets what you want. You always want what I want and then you fight for it and you always win!"

"Not true!"

"It _is_ true!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"Brother, it's-"

"-Oh for goodness sake! Will you boys stop?" Izumi took great pleasure in making the boys jump with fear. "Enough of this already: Al, you get the top!"

Izumi received the exact reactions she was expecting. Al glowed with appreciation while Ed looked like he'd being slapped across the cheek. "What? But Teacher! Why does Al get-?"

"-Because, quite honestly Edward, I've only known you for a little while and, already I can see, you're the one who wins the fights," Izumi answered firmly.

"B-b-but it's not true! Al _always_ wins! I never-"

"-Enough! Get over yourself Edward."

While the teacher and her oldest student fought, Alphonse allowed a sneaky smirk to play on his lips. This will be remembered as the first fight at Teacher's and he had won once again. Not that this wasn't anything new: Al _really_ did always win.

Moment 3:

"I don't want to go up there brother," Al squeaked, clinging onto Ed's arm.

Ed brushed him off, "We have to Al. Unless you wanna go and explain to Teacher why we didn't the book she wanted."

Alphonse paled and shook his head wildly, flinging his brown hair about. Ed nodded, "That's what I thought." And with that, he gripped onto the wooden ladder and placed his right foot on the first step; it creaked. Ed was staring at the step in mild annoyance when he felt Al's hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, I really don't wanna. Remember what Teacher said when we first came here?"

_Ed and Al craned their heads back in wonder at the 'door' in the roof. They were in the middle of a hallway up stairs; their Teacher in front of them as she was giving a tour of the house. "That, boys," Teacher said, pointing to the door. "Is the attic. You know what they're used for?"_

"_You put useless junk up there, right?" Edward piped up. _

"_I wouldn't call it 'useless junk' but…yes," Izumi answered._

_Al hummed thoughtfully, "Is there anything…interesting up there?"_

"_Yeah," Ed added. "Like, are there any special alchemy books we could look at?"_

"_No boys," Izumi stated. But a voice in her mind spitefully felt the need to remind her that, yes, there were alchemy books up there. The ones she had hunted and salvaged for; the ones that held the secret knowledge to human transmutation; ones that led her to the drastic event. She didn't want her apprentices near them._

_Izumi had gained Al's trust as he nodded and smiled in understanding. Ed, however, smirked deviously, "Oh yeah? You sure about that Teacher?" He was teasing her, that little devil!_

_Izumi felt an amazingly powerful urge to knock some sense and manners into this brat (which she certainly was going to do anyway) but she decided to take a different approach, "Well, I don't want you up there because, you see, there is a monster dwelling in the attic."_

_Ed frowned and Al fell into the clutches of childish gullibility, "A monster! Oh no! Brother, we have to stay away from it! Promise me, you won't come near it."_

"_Oh, really Al?" Ed asked, appalled by his brother. "You really believe that there's a monster up-" Suddenly, he was cut off when a loud thud came from above. All three looked up and heard more bumping. That's right, Izumi remembered. Sig was getting something from the attic._

_Another thud and then a groan._

_Izumi's attention went back to her apprentices who both looked terrified. _

"_Right," Ed yelped as Al whimpered. "We'll stay away from the attic."_

"_Teacher," Al exclaimed fearfully. "The monster won't come and get us when we're asleep right?"_

_Izumi melted at the innocence of childhood, "Don't worry boys. The monster can only live in the attic; it won't come out." Izumi later found her husband, coming out from the attic, rubbing his head._

"_Fell over," he murmured. _

"Come on Al! Teacher only said that to keep us away!" Edward argued, taking another step up. The ladder creaked again and Al flinched.

"B-but Teacher said-"

"Al, get up here or I'll get angry and you know that's scarier than a stupid made-up monster." Al wasn't going to oppose that. He groaned pitifully and followed Ed as he climbed up the attic into the darkness. Like the time they played pin the element on the periodic table, Ed and Al had to rely on touch to get themselves about the place. The small amount of light coming from below did nothing to defeat the darkness. They were also at a disadvantage, however, as memory was not on their side.

Not that they saw, but there were hills of boxes built up about the place. Ed withdrew his hand sharply when he touched a box but then relaxed when his nerves recognised the texture of cardboard. "Al, hold onto me," Ed whispered…why was he whispering?

Ed felt a tug on his shirt's sleeve and the breath of Al on his cheek. "Brother, what did Teacher want us to get?"

"An old cooking book, I think it's called 'Easy Cooking'. She said we'll need it for our next lesson though I don't see what cooking's got to do with alchemy," Ed curiously poked at a nail he could feel sticking out the ground.

"Didn't Teacher say alchemy was born in the-" Al's voice hitched as did Ed's when they suddenly heard a shuffle in the darkness.

A silence. "…What was that?" Ed muttered.

"That's _not_ funny Ed," Al shoved his brother.

Ed fixed his balance so he wouldn't fall, "Al! That wasn't me!"

"You're so mean! You know I get scared easily!"

"Al. It _wasn't_ me-"

Another shuffle, that had both boys gulp and take a step back.

"Brother, this is your last chance to own up before I freak out."

"…You're free to freak out Al."

Before the youngest (and oldest) got the chance, there was sudden movement in front of them. Boxes fell over in loud thuds and then, to top it all off, a deep groan snaked through the darkness and penetrated the deepest fears resting in the brothers' hearts.

Izumi was clicking her tongue as she waited for her apprentices to hurry up and get down stairs with the book. They were safe to go up there now since, a month ago, Sig had encouraged Izumi to at last let go of the human transmutation and burn the books in the fireplace while the boys were out. It was like a great deal of weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Izumi started when two loud high-pitch shrieks disrupted the silence.

She blinked in confusion as there was a clutter of fearful yelps and cries and thuds and bangs as though someone was falling over, and then hurried footsteps. Ed and Al rounded into the room, pale and tears running down their faces.

"THERE REALLY _IS_ A MONSTER UP THERE!"

"TEACHER, GET IT OUT! IT'S GONNA EAT US!"

Izumi didn't get the chance to tell them it was Sig.

Moment 4:

Ed and Al were _sick _with worry!

She was going to come home _any_ second now and scream her head off, ripping them to pieces.

There wouldn't be enough of them to bury.

"This is all your fault," Al's fingernails were nearly gone; he'd been chewing on them constantly.

"No it's not," Ed insisted for the hundredth time. The fact was: it really had been his fault. It had been his flaw at work and Al's as well.

"Why didn't I stop you?" Al questioned, moaning for his last few minutes of life.

"I dunno; why didn't you?" Ed replied but then shook his head. "No, no, Al! We needed to get those books! I had to cause some sort of distraction-"

"-We didn't even _get_ the books and you didn't have to-"

The oldest sighed impatiently, "-Yeah, I _know_ I didn't have to. I didn't mean to do _that_ much. It was just meant to be one bookcase."

Al snorted and shot sarcastically, "Right, like your plans ever work out!"

"…Don't remind me," Ed whined pathetically.

And then came the moment. A loud crash and a scream, "WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU BOYS DESTROYING THE ENTIRE LIBRARY?"

While Al freaked out, Ed replayed his response over and over in his head. He wanted to go to the restricted section of Dublith Library. You can't go in there unless you're an adult. So, Ed decided he'd push a bookcase to the ground to distract the librarian, snatch the key and sneak into the restriction. However, the bookcase he pushed over bumped into another bookcase that bumped into another until it was a game of dominoes…

Ed and Al weren't allowed in the library alone for MONTHS!

Moment 5:

Ed finally had it. He had the top bunk. Al had grown tired of it and traded with his older brother. They swapped the sheets and blankets and pillows, and tucked themselves into their new beds that night.

However, it wasn't long before Al heard Ed from above mumble, "I don't want the top bunk anymore."

…Typical, Al sighed.


	7. Bullies

**Yeah! Another one! Quite frankly, I think everyone, at some point, deals with bullies. **

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**BULLIES**

_Ed didn't understand why he was targeted by bullies._

_He would have thought Al was the kind of kid bullies hunted after. The sweet, gentle kid who didn't have the heart to hit back. Ed wasn't like that. He was rash, bold and would most definitely hit back if anyone dare mock him._

_So why was he was the one bullied? _

_Trisha Elric kissed her son's forehead, "Bullies don't have to have a proper reason Edward." She ruffled his golden hair and gave him an encouraging smile, "Just try your hardest not to hurt them. You're better than that. Keep your head up and keep smiling."_

Ed had thought having a teacher like Izumi was like having the ultimate shield.

No bully would pick on him with Izumi right there to show who was boss! However, he was wrong.

Ed was heading home from a brief walk around the town. "Take a break," Izumi had instructed. After been cramped up in the study room all day, Ed had leaped for the opportunity to move. The midday sky was a bright blue. The temperature was cool with a soft breeze brushing past. The fallen leaves scurried across the ground, trees seemed to almost wave with their branches, and Ed was constantly flicking hair out of his vision.

Not that this was disrupting his enjoyment.

What did though happened as he was crossing one of the rivers. It was situated in the quieter areas of Dublith; the river bloating and then thinning along the ground like the lumps of a snake after it had eaten a mouse. The bridge Ed had gone over an hour earlier was made from stone and was as sturdy. Out of habit, Ed climbed onto the edge of the bridge –he never walked through the middle.

"Hey."

Ed glanced up and saw a group of three boys. They were all around the same age as Ed…and all a lot taller. Not that Ed was admitting that. There was one rat-faced boy with slimy black hair; a chubby freckled boy with piggy eyes; and then their obvious leader who was slim and athletic with a sneaky grin. Ed couldn't place their faces and figured they were simply neighbourhood kids. No one important!

Feeling slightly awkward, Ed mumbled back, "Hello?"

The leader's grin widened, "Hey, wanna hang out?"

"R-really?" Edward exclaimed. He inspected the expressions of the minions but they seemed genuine. They had sent a shiver up his spin when Ed first saw them but now there was a warmth soaring through him.

"Yeah," the black-haired boy added. "We're gonna go to the park!"

The chubby one waved Ed forward, "And eat ice-cream!"

All three joined forces and tempted Ed.

And Ed accepted. The leader's name was Jeremy, the black-haired kid was Curtis and the chubby was Owen. Edward hadn't exactly made any attempts in the last months to make friends or anything like that –since he and Al were going to continue living in Resembool once they brought their mum back –but Ed immersed himself with the fun he had with the three boys.

They went to the promised park and played on the slide and swings till they were red-faced and sweaty. Next, they found a café and Ed was asked to keep them a table. He was given a chocolate ice-cream and the boys licked their own to oblivion. Ed was so happy as him and his friends were leaving, that he missed a woman cry, "Where'd my purse go?"

Ed had a feeling Izumi would be annoyed that he had stayed out for so long but, as Jeremy told him, "She'll just have to get over it." _Get over it Edward…_ Ed nodded in agreement. By the time the sun was setting, the group of friends had exhausted themselves. Constant playing and running around and eating sweets had sapped all their energy.

Ed, Jeremy and Curtis were curled up at the end of an alleyway when Owen wobbled over to them, sweat drenching his face, "Hey guys! Guys! I found someone!"

Jeremy and Curtis understood what Owen had meant and stood up immediately. Ed, though, was lost at sea. He intended to save himself with a lifeboat, "Someone for what?"

Curtis flashed him a smirk, "You'll see. Hurry up."

Ed got up and chased after his friends as Owen led them through a few streets. Finally, they all halted, puffing. "So," Jeremy said. "Where?"

Owen pointed his sausage finger ahead, "There! Near the fountain."

"Oh yeah! He's perfect!" Curtis and Jeremy chorused and then congratulated their friend.

Ed however frowned, "I don't get it. What's Al gotta do with it?"

The golden boy shrivelled up like a dying spider when Owen and Curtis whirled to him in bewilderment and blurted at once:

"Whatcha mean?" Owen –Ed would realise when he was older –looked a lot like a child version of Gluttony.

"Do you know this kid?" Curtis' hair hung over his eyes like a curtain.

It was strange but Jeremy would cross his arms like Ed whenever he wasn't impressed or would challenge someone. Desperate to keep the cheerful atmosphere at bay, Ed murmured reassuringly, "Yeah, that's Al. My brother. That's all."

"That's _really_ your brother?" Jeremy countered; sneering at the sight of Al. Al was leaning over to glance at his reflection in the fountain. He then started to make faces and giggle at the watery mirror.

Curtis and Owen laughed and jeered. "You see what he's doing? What an idiot!" went Curtis. It was now becoming apparent that his voice was particularly nasally. And it was annoying.

"He's not doing anything _bad_," Ed replied boldly. "C-can we leave Al already? Can we go to the park again?" Ed felt his heart sigh when his friends shook their heads.

"No way," Jeremy said. "Look! Look, he's wasting the coins!"

"What's he putting them in the fountain for?" Owen gawked.

"Al's just making a wish, probably."

"Aw, shut up about your brother," Ed gritted his teeth at Curtis' remark.

Jeremy gave Ed's shoulder a harmless shove, "Come on. It'll be fun. Teach your younger brother who's the older brother."

Edward's eyebrows knitted, "I'm pretty sure Al already knows. I mean, he's seen the birth certificates. He's clearly a year younger –"

"–that's not what he means idiot!"

"I know what he means Curtis!" Ed finally cried. With his hands and face clenched he continued to shock his 'friends', "I know perfectly well what Jeremy meant but, guess what? I'm not going to pick on Al! And, while I'm here, you guys aren't going to either!"

Jeremy and Curtis scowled while Owen stuck a finger into his mouth thoughtfully, "So we can pick on him when you're not around?"

Ed blinked then exclaimed, "No! You're the idiot! You don't pick on Al _ever_!"

"You know what?" Jeremy suddenly cut in. "Whatever! Fine, we'll leave your _precious _baby brother alone if it _upsets_ you so much." The boy was close to getting the reaction he wanted. Ed glowered at him but kept his cool.

"Yeah," Edward declared. He noticed that Al was gone, thank god. "You stay away."

"Then you're not our friend!" Curtis shouted, pushing Ed back.

The golden boy stumbled a bit. His heart hiccupping, a slight sting in his eyes; Ed promised himself not to get hurt by these stupid kids. "Fine! I don't care!" As Ed marched away from them he realised that he did care. Ed hated crying and he rarely did but a slight tear did escape.

So much for friendship!

Later…

"Brother!"

Edward was grateful that he was back to his normal self. If Al had caught Ed being weak than he might as well have simply allowed Jeremy, Curtis and Owen to pick on him! Al ran onto the stone bridge where Ed had met those three boys.

"Where have you been?" Al probed, sitting down beside his brother. Ed had interestingly sat himself in the middle of the bridge, cross-legged.

"Um…" Ed rubbed the back of his neck, thinking, before he found his excuse. "Ah, you know, out and about."

Al's face fell, "You better not have been doing anything –"

"–I didn't do anything bad Al," Ed cut in tiredly. The last thing he needed was a lecture from his younger brother…who he had saved!

Al, however, beamed at him, "No, I was saying you better not have done anything cool without me." He felt accomplished with himself when Ed snickered.

"Oh yeah, _fun_," Alphonse cocked his head to the right slightly in mild confusion over his brother's sudden bitter tone. The little boy grew worried when Ed withdrew his legs into his body, burying his head into his arms that rested on his knees. "Some fun I had," he mumbled.

Al crouched down to Ed's eye level, "Brother, did something happen? Are you hurting somewhere?"

Ed's eyes were a dull, like fool's gold, "It's nothing Al, really. Let's just…sit here for a bit."

"…Yeah," Al let his brother be and granted him the satisfaction of sitting beside him and closing their eyes in a sort of half-sleep state. Being Al, it soon turned into a sort of snuggling that had Ed roll his eyes when Al complained he was cold. "I am brother!"

The two were peaceful in their short moment of bliss, before Al's sensitive ears picked up voices. If he was a light-brown cat, his triangle ears would have flipped up curiously. Al opened his eyes and identified three boys about his and Ed's age marching towards the bridge.

"Hey brother," Al gave Ed a soft nudge. He gave a harder one when Ed only groaned in reply. "Brother, look. Do you know they guys?" It was weird but Al's special sixth sense –which Pinako once told him came from his mother –was able to track bad character. And these three boys were not matching Al's 'list' of what made a good person good. Al didn't understand it fully himself but he could see the sneer in their smiles and the mocking tone behind their laughter.

"Oh no,"

"Brother, you know them?"

Ed's breaths shuddered, "Yeah. Damn Al. Get up and stay quiet." Ed got to his feet and plastered on his bold and brave face. Certainly not the one he had worn the last time he'd come in contact with these kids. Not that Al knew this. He copied his brother and tip-toed to the side.

Al felt quite awkward and anxious when the feet of the three boys finally clopped onto the bridge. They stared at Ed, their faces stuck in forever sneers. And Ed was giving them the glare that was inspired by Teacher. "Whaddya want?" Ed asked. Al pictured two armies facing each other on the threshold of war.

"Well gee," Jeremy replied sarcastically. "No reason to get all angry at us; we weren't _hurting_ you or anything." Owen and Curtis shared a chuckle. "We just wanna get the money you owe us for the ice-cream. After all, you can't get something for nothing –"

"–don't you _dare_ lecture me about equivalent exchange!" Edward shouted and Al flinched.

"Aw," Curtis teased. "Did we hit a nerve or something?"

Owen huffed, "He probably doesn't like it when someone out-nerds him."

Ed might as well have been a bull he was so angry. How he managed to control himself when he was first rejected was either unexplainable or one of the many factors of the universe that one simply couldn't answer with a word, but it was all rushing back in a crashing tsunami of rage. But before Ed got the chance to blow up, time stopped when one innocent voice interrupted.

"Hey!"

Al was shivering and anyone could guess it wasn't from the cold. However, his shivering did not prevent the three bullies from seeing how furious Al was; he was fuming. It was actually somewhat unnerving to be seeing such a sweet-looking boy in such a state. "You shut up about my brother! I dunno what happened…but…but you're being mean so go away!" It wasn't Al's most impressive comeback and would bring an older Alphonse to shame years on, but it got the message across.

There would be many times later when Ed and Al would feel fear. They would feel a kind of fear that would make anyone's muscles seize up and stop working. This was the kind of fear that would make the brothers scoff at how easily terrified they were when younger but, at the moment, both boys' felt their chests swell with this fear when they saw the irritated faces of the bullies. There wasn't even that much to be terrified over. Adults would shake their head at the pathetic behaviour from both ends but for children it was a serious issue. Jeremy's face was like a demon's, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut, you idiot!" For Al, being called an idiot was painful.

"Don't call Al an idiot, idiot!" Edward felt another rush of anger and shoved Jeremy back. Perfect; now it was most likely going to turn into a fist fight.

Jeremy's scowl deepened, "You're so stupid! Why don't you run home to your mummy?"

Ed and Al both visibly flinched and cringed as their hearts thudded painfully against their ribcage. "D-don't you _dare_ mention –" Ed swore a tooth chipped, he was grinding his teeth so hard. Jeremy pushed Ed back against the edge of the bridge and loomed over. Damn, he was _so_ much taller.

"Why?" Jeremy's patronising voice was _so_ annoying! "Whatcha gonna do? Get your_ mummy_ to hurt us?"

"Shut up!" In a flash, Edward had grabbed Jeremy's shirt with his clenched hand and with his other hand, raised it threateningly. He got what he wanted. Jeremy really hadn't expected Ed to do this and had paled considerably. Owen and Curtis, who Ed suddenly noticed, were in perfect positions to corner a stunned Alphonse, froze at the sight. Again, it was like time stopped …

…and then went backwards again. _"Just try your hardest not to hurt them. You're better than that. Keep your head up and keep smiling."_

Jeremy fell to the ground when Ed released him suddenly. The embarrassed and infuriated bully scrambled back up and was accompanied by Curtis and Owen. It really wasn't much of a stand-off compared to arguments adults can get wrapped up in but it was like the climax of a dramatic movie for children.

"Go _away_ already," Edward murmured. Al was itching to give his brother a hug but knew it would embarrass him to no end in front of these bullies.

Al would get his chance soon when the bullies began to shuffle away, Owen and Curtis casting glares over their shoulders. Jeremy was like a deflated balloon; his pride had been pricked by someone much smaller than him, and now there was barely any pride left to redeem himself…unless…

…it happened so suddenly. For a movie-maker it would have being a great moment for slow-motion but for the members on set, they were unable to fully see what happened in detail. All that Alphonse knew was that Jeremy suddenly came back for one last attack. He gave Edward an extra push, one strong enough to stumble him…

…and send him over the edge of the bridge! "Brother!" Al raced to where Ed had fallen as a splash was heard. Al peered over and gasped. Thankfully the bridge was only small. Ed sucked in a deep breath when his lungs escaped water. He flailed frantically, the current of the river pushed him till Ed was leaning against a pier.

He was, no doubt, absolutely soaked. But the river also happened to gather up slime that created another coating of skin on the golden boy. His hair was stringy and messy, water dripping off the ends; Ed was panting due to a mixture of fright and shock. Had that just really happened? Ed's hands clawed at the cobble pier, hoping to gain a better grip. He would have to deal with what he had now. "Edward! Are you okay?" Al gasped again when he looked up to see Jeremy, Curtis and Owen laughing. "Shut up! Shut up!"

"Al!" Edward coughed when water flowed in his mouth. He spat it back out again, "Ew…Al! Just leave 'em! Forget about 'em –!"

Then, there was the sound of a clap.

Ed and Al started, knowing all too well where _that_ sound came from!

Edward was unable to properly see but Al was granted first seat. With a flash of golden light and blue electricity dancing around the bullies' feet, the ground swooped up like a snake. Shaped like one, it wrapped around the three screaming boys tightly, much like a Cobra capturing its prey. The boys shrieked and twisted themselves trying to flee but it was all in vain.

Alphonse could only watch in amazement as Izumi trudged straight up to the bullies. Al almost wished he was in Ed's position, her face was so scary! "YOU EVER GO NEAR MY BOYS AGAIN AND YOU'LL KNOW THE APOCALYPSE EXISTS! YOU GOT THAT?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"We'll stay away!"

"AND IF I SEE YOU PICKING ON ANYONE ELSE, YOUR ANGRY PARENTS WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS! UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes! Never again!"

"We promise! We promise!"

"NOW GO!" With that, Izumi clapped her hands again and the ground around the bullies crumbled. Al never saw boys run so quickly. He would have recommended them to racing as a career if they hadn't been so mean! Izumi raced up to Al and stunned the boy with concerned she looked, "Al! Are you okay? Where's Ed?"

Before Al got the chance to answer, both he and Izumi heard a bubbly laughter coming from underneath them. Glancing over the edge and Izumi crying, "Edward!" they saw Ed still hanging onto the pier but having the time of his life.

"That. Was. _Brilliant _Teacher!"

Later…

Ed didn't understand why he was targeted by bullies...

He sneezed. Izumi wrapped a blanket around his frame and then proceeded to dry his hair with a towel, "Damn those brats! I can't believe them! Pushing you into the river! You could have hit your head!"

"Sorry," Edward mumbled.

Izumi halted…and then relaxed. She sighed heavily and tossed the towel away, "Al told me what happened, about how you nearly hit one of the boys."

"Aw, yeah," Ed shrugged. "I knew I shoulda but I didn't."

"No. No, you did do the right thing Edward," Izumi ruffled his golden hair and gave him an encouraging smile. "You know you're better than that. So, keep your head up and keep smiling."

...It was times like this when Ed wondered if his mother had truly died…

**Oh yeah. Another one done. Review if you wish**


	8. More Moments

**Oh yeah! Another chapter filled with short stories. **

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**MORE MOMENTS**

Moment 1 Part 1:

Edward and Alphonse had no idea there was a pet shop in Dublith!

But when they found out, they _begged_ their teacher to bring them to it. Izumi dropped the boys off while she was to go out on her own for a while. At the counter, she had gained permission from the staff to allow the brothers to engage with the animals.

Greatest gift Izumi gave them!

"Now, you kids be quiet in there," a woman said, opening the door. Ed and Al were jumping with glee. "You don't want to be scaring them, do you?"

"No, never!" they both replied.

The door creaked and the brothers flew into the room. The woman considered coming in after them and avoid cleaning up dog poo but Izumi had promised her the boys would behave. So… the woman went back to her duties and prayed that the children wouldn't terrify the animals to point she'd have to clean up more poo.

"Brother! Look!" Edward turned and saw Al holding a two-month-old white kitten. Its eyes were large and a bright blue, blinking curiously at the boy holding her. Her bushy tail curled into her body as Al stroked her soft silky fur. "Isn't she cute? I want her!"

"No way Al," Ed answered. They two were in the cat room where dozens upon dozens of cats dwelled in their cages. Ed had been teasing a kitten with a piece of string before Al came along. "Why would you wanna cat?"

"Cause they're cute," Al's voice rose in defence. "Look at her! She wants a home! She loves me! Do you think Teacher would let us adopt her?"

There was a scoff and sarcasm, "Oh yeah Al. Teacher would most _definitely _let us adopt a cat!"

"You're being mean brother."

"Oh come on! Why would you want a cat anyway?" Ed wasn't sure but the white cat seemed to be glaring at him from Al's arms.

"Whaddya mean?" Al felt the kitten growl.

Ed ignored the cat and answered brightly, "If we're gonna get a pet, we'd getta dog!"

Alphonse gasped dramatically, "A dog? No! Not a dog! A dog would chase Kisses away!"

"Kisses?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm naming her."

"Gee Al; wanna trade your pants for a dress too?"

"Hey, I'm not being a girl! Kisses is a cute name!"

"No it's not!"

"Well, what would _you_ name her?"

"I'd name her Eggplant. Look, her head is shaped weirdly," Ed chuckled when Al's mouth dropped, clearly aghast. Even the cat's eyes seemed to widen in disbelief.

"E-e-eggplant?" Alphonse stammered. "Eggplant, _really_ brother? That's an awful name!"

"No, it's not! And that's not the point Al," Ed's eyes darted across the room till he found a painted green door labelled in black text: DOGS. "Wait right here Al." With that, Alphonse watched Ed open the door and venture inside. Al heard a chorus of barks that had many of the cats shrivel up and hiss.

Finally, Ed came back in with a small dog in his arms, "Man, it stinks in there!"

"Dogs smell worse than cats, brother," Al felt the need to point that out.

"Whatever," Edward then revealed his prize. "See? Why would you wanna cat when you can have this?" A small coffee-brown pug sniffed and attempted to lick Edward's cheeks. The pug's wrinkled up face and bulbous glassy eyes were pleading for a snuggle.

"Pugs are ugly," Al remarked shortly.

This time, Edward was shocked, "Did you just…you can't seriously think pugs are ugly? They're awesome Al! You wouldn't know!"

"Yes I would!"

"And you know what _I'd _name it?"

Al studied the face of the pug, "Pinako?"

Ed exploded into laughter, "Al, don't ever let Pinako know you said that! But, no. I wouldn't call it Pinako. I'd call him Fig."

Al frowned in disbelief, "Fig? Really? Like the fruit? What's with you and food?"

"It's a good name," Edward answered with a shrug. He held the pug closer to him. "In fact, I can think of brilliant names for pets. If we ever got two ginger cats I'd name them Cheese and Crackers. But we don't want cats. We want dogs and I can pick out all the best dogs."

"Is that a challenge brother?" Al asked

Edward gave him a devious smirk, "You know what? Yeah. You stay right here Fig," he placed the bundle of fat that was a pug down. It whined when a cat hissed. "I'm gonna get others!" And with that Ed raced back into the dog door.

Moment 2:

"Alright boys," Mason was uncertain about this. "I trust you. You know that, right?"

"Yep," the brothers answered. They were seated behind the counter of the meat shop.

Mason gulped, his lips quivering, "I'm serious. If you two do anything wrong, Izumi will have my head."

"And ours too Mason," Edward reminded him.

"Yes well, you'd seem to be just fine without a head but me? No thanks."

Alphonse sheepishly grinned, "Don't worry Mr Mason. We'll take care of the shop while you're gone. I mean, you're not going to be gone for very long, right?"

"No, not at all," Thank goodness, "I just have to deliver these beef cutlets. The house is about half an hour away from here. Shouldn't take…_too_ long."

It seemed extremely long.

"It'll be fine Mason," Ed insisted excitedly. "We know our money! We know the meat cuts. We'll be fine!" Damn, out of all the weekends Izumi and Sig had to be away for a wedding anniversary holiday, it had to be this one!

And he had to be the babysitter! Things were _so_ much easier when he clad a mask and chased the boys around on Yock Island. "Okay, boys, I'm leaving now…you okay with that?"

Ed and Al nodded confidently.

Mason, with the bag of meat in his hands, grabbed the door handle. He peered over his shoulder to the beaming brothers again, "As in I'm leaving _right_ _now_. This very minute, this very second –"

Al giggled, "Mr Mason, you're being funny." Ed joined Al in their giggle-fit.

Flattened, Mason said, "I'll be back. Behave boys."

He closed the door.

Ed and Al strained their ears as Mason's footsteps disappeared…

…but then they came back.

Mason flew the door opened and inspected the place critically. He felt a little part of him die when Ed and Al burst into laughter again at _his _behaviour. "I'll be back…behave…_please_!" He shut the door again.

"…Brother, I think he's gone," Al whispered.

"Yeah; I think so too," Ed jumped off his chair. "Hey Al! Look, take a look at this!" Al leaned forward eagerly, strangely yearning to cause a bit of trouble. Edward was shuffling through the contents of a bag before he pulled out a leg of lamb. The cool meat squished against Ed's hand and some of the juices dripped around his fingers.

"Ew, Ed!" Al snickered at his brother.

"Hey Al!" Ed pulled out another one and tossed it to him. Al only just managed to catch it and cringed at the texture. "Al! Al!" Ed slid a leg back, held his arms up and the leg of lamb pointed towards Al, "I challenge you to a sword fight!"

Al split into a mischievous grin, "I accept!" With that, he positioned himself into a fighting stance. Remembering the dialogue from adventure books Al said, "You ready to eat your words?"

"I'm ready to eat this meat once we're done with it," Edward answered truthfully. And, truth be told, they hadn't admitted to Mason they'd bought a bunch of sweets at the lolly shop and had completely stuffed themselves with sugar. No wonder they were so desperate to cause trouble.

Al swung his leg of lamb and Ed swung his. The pieces of meat smacked against the other. The bones knocked and bits of meat spat at the brothers. Both wiped the pieces off their faces, Al flinching again at the feel of it. But they didn't stop. Ed lunched for Al, but the younger Elric simply dodged Ed's attack. Al used the opportunity to whack the meat-sword into Ed's left leg, slightly above the knee.

"Ow, Al. That actually hurt!" Edward tripped backwards.

"You wuss!" Al said. "If this was real life, you'd be on the floor screaming in pain. Go on!"

"I'm not gonna do that!"

"Yes you will!" Al moved forward again. Ed moved out of the way and aimed the sword for Al's shoulder. Al easily evaded Ed's attack and struck Ed's right shoulder.

"Ow! Alphonse, not so hard!" Ed rubbed the tender area.

"Now you've lost your left leg and right arm!" Al retorted playfully. "Again, you should be on the floor, in pain!"

"I'll just get back up again! I'm not gonna stop fighting if I lose two limbs Al!" Edward put the leg of lamb into his left hand. "And you know what? I'd just get Winry to make me automail."

"That would hurt."

"I don't care. I gotta keep fighting!"

Alphonse snickered and dived for Ed. The swords of meat collided again. Ed kicked at Al's ankle, causing him to stumble back. Ed finally got the chance and poked Al where his heart would be, "Ha! Got ya!"

Al hit Ed's sword away with his, "You shouldn't be hurting me brother! You should be saving me."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Suddenly, Edward found his hand empty when Al knocked his sword out of his hand. Ed's leg of lamb fell to the floor with a hard thud. Ed shoulders slumped when Al raised his sword to Ed's throat. Both sent each other smiles at their game.

"Just finish me Al!" Edward demanded dramatically.

"My pleasure!" Alphonse lifted his sword up.

"–what are you two doing?" Both brothers gave a cry of shock when Mason burst into the shop again. "I knew it! I can't leave you two alone! What are you doing handling _food_? People are supposed to eat that!"

"We'll eat it?" Alphonse suggested innocently.

Mason shook his head. "Unbelievable."

Moment 1 Part 2:

"A Chihuahua?"

"Yes Al. I'd name it Banana. Whaddya think?"

"…Well, you know what they say: A pet is like its owner."

"…What's that supposed to mean?"

Moment 3:

"By the time Sig and I get back boys, I want cupcakes cooking in the oven," Izumi placed a steel bowl onto the kitchen benches. "You two know how to cook cupcakes, right? You have the recipe and instructions right here." She jabbed at a piece of paper.

Alphonse nodded brightly. Edward sighed irritably, "_Yes _Teacher. We've told you a thousand times! We're not stupid!"

"Now Edward, I've told you a million times not to exaggerate," Izumi teased. She patted her oldest apprentice on the head when he appeared to have not got the joke. It was only when she and Sig were at the door about to leave when they heard Ed go, "Oh!" and Al's laughter to follow afterwards.

"Okay Al," Ed skid a wooden chair over to the bench so he could look down his handy work. "Go getta chair." Al did so and soon the brothers had formed a sort of plan. Al would list the ingredients; Ed would gather them and pass them down to Al. Like the good brothers they were, they shared their jobs and followed the instructions obediently.

"Brother, I think I should crack the eggs," Alphonse reached out for the eggs in Ed's hand.

"It says two eggs Al. You can crack one egg," Ed handed one over.

They both cracked the eggs badly.

"Damn," the brothers murmured as they used spoons to dig up the pieces of egg shells.

"We did preheat the oven, didn't we?"

"…Al, go do that."

Alphonse sighed and preheated the oven. The brothers waited for a while and poured the mixture into the cupcake containers. Then they covered them up with a towel to prevent flies from getting it. Of course, the two licked the bowl and filled it up with soap and water, abandoning it in the sink once done. After that, Ed and Al lazed around, bored. And when Ed and Al are bored, disaster is sure to strike.

"Ed!" Al swatted at his brother's hand. "No, don't eat the mixture."

"I wasn't gonna eat all of it! Just a little bit," Ed retorted.

"You still shouldn't do it! You've already licked the bowl. I don't want your grubby hands in the mixture."

"Grubby?" Edward analysed his hands. "They're not grubby! I washed them before we started!"

"I still wouldn't want your hands in there brother."

"Now, you're just being paranoid."

"Not paranoid, just hygienic."

"Get over yourself Al," To make a point, Ed pushed the full container of flour straight into Al. What neither of them had realised nor anticipated was for the flour to jump out from the container at the impact and puff onto Al's shirt. Poor Al gasped at first but then coughed harshly from inhaling flour. Ed coughed himself but only to conceal his laughter.

"I-I'm sorry Al. I didn't think it would do that," Edward confessed.

Al shot him a glower, "You shouldn't have done that anyway!"

"Calm down!" Ed wasn't taking this seriously enough, Al decided. "You're such a baby. It's just a bit of flour."

"Just a bit of flour? Really…" Al continued to grumble as Edward got off his chair. He heard Al moving around the kitchen, still muttering under his breath.

"Hey Al, you still crying –?" There was a sudden thud on his head and liquid pouring all over him. Edward halted, stunned and trying to gather up all the facts to figure out what had _just_ happened? He was wet…again…he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Ed touched a steel bowl sitting on his head like a hat and reached enlightenment.

"Al…you _didn't_!"

"Yeah, I did," Al sounded so damn smug about it too!

Edward took the bowl off his head and spluttered when he tasted soup in his mouth. "Dammit, Al! Did you havta –?"

"Aw brother, stop being such a baby," Alphonse dare say that to him? After he had thrown a bowl of water and soap at Ed?

Ed whirled to him, "Al! You are a terrible brother!"

"You don't mean that."

"Damn straight I do!" In response to Al's attack, Ed reached for the flour container again and hurled it at his younger brother. Al wasn't fast enough to avoid it. He was coughing again and coated in flour –he was like a ghost. An angry ghost!

"That's not fair! You got me, I got you. You don't hit me again!"

"Whatever –no! AL!" Ed suddenly had an egg pegged into his chest. It splattered all over his shirt. The yolk slid down, leaving a trial like a snail. "You idiot Al!" Another egg was flown through the air and then crushed when it hit Al's arm.

"Ow! Brother! Stop it!" Al's demand turned ironic when he threw the flour container from the ground at Ed. Now, the two looked very similar as annoyed, egg-splattered, ghosts.

Determined to win, Ed grabbed the nearest thing to him to toss at Al. One of the uncooked cupcakes. It smacked into Al's cheek. "Not the cupcakes brother! How could you?" Surprisingly, Al tackled Ed to ground. It was embarrassing for the older brother, but Al was strong enough to pin him down and pour another ingredient onto him.

"EW! AL! NOT MILK! YOU DEMON!"

"You should drink it brother! It's good for you!"

"Ha! Ha! Very funny!" Edward sarcastically remarked. "I can't believe you could result to…" Ed's voice trailed off. Al frowned when he noticed Ed was looking to the side, a look of terror blossomed on his face. Al soon understood why.

Why is it, the adults always turned up too early for Ed and Al to cover up what happened?

"Ed…Al…," Izumi gaped. She and Sig were absolutely horrified with the state of the kitchen floor (which was almost as dirty as the boys). "What the _hell_ have you done?"

"Al," Alphonse glanced down at his brother and nodded, listening. "Start praying. We're dead."

Later…

They weren't dead.

But, their ears were definitely bleeding from the amount of shouting they had to endure. So, not only had they been forced to clean the kitchen but they'd been forced to clean the kitchen while still covered with flour, eggs, milk and cupcake mixture. It was disgusting to move around, hearing and feeling the contents squishing around.

But Izumi didn't let it end there. She had Ed and Al stand outside in the backyard. Unable to sit down or move from their positions…while still covered in cupcake ingredients! "We're baking here!" Edward cried desperately after ten minutes.

Al was grumbling to himself again.

"I don't care," Izumi shortly replied. "I ask for cupcakes but it appears you two can't even do that."

Moment 1 Part 3:

"A Poodle?"

"…Yeah…anything wrong with that? I reckon Spaghetti would be an awesome name!"

"Food again bro?"

"Duh."

"A Poodle? And you say I'm being a girl."

Moment 4:

Izumi had that look in her eye again.

The dangerous one.

"I'm going to have so much fun with this activity today boys," she announced. Al gulped and Ed actually attempted fleeing but Sig snagged the back of his collar and dragged him back.

"Boys...the topic today is fear," Izumi said. Ed swore mentally. "I just need to know what your fears are. Everyone fears something. And no one fears only one thing. I like to split fear into three types: the animal fear, the imaginary fear and then the personal fear."

"Animal fear?" Edward repeated.

"Don't you dare say there's not one animal you don't fear Ed," Izumi demanded, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears. Al's golden eyes flicked up as he thought about it. "So, come on, what are your animal fears?" As she expected, the brothers refused to tell her their fears and so she would have to rely on one brother spilling out the other brother's fear.

Later…

"Ed, can you do me a favour and open the cupboard for me?" Izumi had dismissed the brothers, making them believe she had decided to skip the fear lesson today. But then she had schemed with Al earlier about Ed's animal fear and was now putting it in action.

And it involved them cleaning out her bedroom, getting rid of old useless things. Al collected all the jewellry from Teacher's dressing table. Al still couldn't get over the fact that his teacher wore jewellry; when did she wear _jewellry_? Ed had just finished his latest job and was now given the task of opening the cupboard. "Yeah sure," he answered.

Al knew something was coming as Izumi wore the biggest smirk on her face. He bowed his head and focused on categorising the type of jewellry. Before long, there was a screech. Edward stumbled back away from the cupboard, as pale as a sheep. "Dammit Al! There's one in there! KILL IT!"

Alphonse peered through the bundled clothes in the cupboard and spotted what he was looking for. Izumi sniggered, "Spiders Edward? Really? How unoriginal."

"U-UNORIGINAL?" Ed spluttered, completely horrified. "That's what you're concerned about? THERE'S A FREAKIN' SPIDER IN THERE! KILL IT DAMMIT!"

"Thank you Al for letting me know Ed's fear," Alphonse cringed and braced himself for the impact.

"YOU TRAITOR AL!"

Al fled the scene as Izumi forced Ed to get rid of the spider. This involved a broom and a lot of thwacking.

Later…

"B-brother, w-why w-would you do this t-to me?" Izumi was used to seeing Al easily frightened but this was quite a show. As soon as the 'special' animal made its appearance, Al had screamed the loudest he'd ever screamed during the months of training, and bolted for the exit.

Edward however blocked his path.

Apparently Al was desperate enough to collide straight into Ed. Again, Sig had to retrieve a boy.

"No, no. I _beg _of you! Don't do this to me!" Alphonse was squirming like a worm to escape Sig's grip. Ed was sniggering from behind.

"Serves you right traitor," he said darkly.

"I swear I'll never betray you again brother!" Alphonse shrilled. "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

"Al," Izumi deadpanned. "That's not exactly the point of this exercise."

"LEMME GO! I DON'T WANNA DO THIS!"

"All you havta do it scare it out of backyard," Edward piped up. Just like he had to chase the spider away, Al had to attend to his 'special' animal.

Izumi was having the time of her life, "Is this the reason why you like cats so much Al?"

The brown-haired boy ceased his movement, "Huh? No, cats are cute."

"But they eat mice," Ed added.

"There aren't enough cats in the world!" Al yelled. And then screamed again when the mouse scurried across the backyard under the tree. "KILL IT! GET A CAT! GET A CAT AND LET IT LOOSE! KILL IT!"

Later…

"It was me," Sig confessed. And he bowed his head shamefully.

Ed and Al blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

"It was me all along. I apologise for my actions. I didn't mean to do that to you boys," Sig continued.

There was a silence as Izumi gave her husband an encouraging smile, "Good job Sig," she turned to Ed and Al. "So, do you forgive him?"

The brothers shared their expressions of puzzlement. It appeared neither of them had any idea what Sig was going on about. "Ah…yeah," Ed murmured, awkwardly.

"Sure," Al shrugged. "We forgive you." _Fo_r_ what?_

"Thank you," Sig replied. "I understand I should have told you two _I _was the 'monster' in the attic but–!"

"–Wait! Wait! Wait!" Edward and Alphonse both suddenly began to cry frantically.

Izumi and Sig frowned in concern.

Al swallowed nervously, "W-wait, are you saying _you_ were the monster in the attic?"

"It's not _real_?" Ed spluttered.

Sig nodded and Izumi said, "Yes boys. There was never a monster. It was just the fear from your imagination. Understand?"

…

"OH, THANK GOD!" Alphonse wiped his forehead, beyond grateful that there was no longer a monster dwelling in the household.

"WHAT? I LOOKED LIKE A FREAKING IDIOT!"

"Get over yourself Edward!"

Later…

Speaking of fear, Ed and Al remembered the time back at Resembool when they used to scare Winry as a form of teasing. Well, Al more of helped Ed scare Winry. It all stopped one day on Halloween when the brothers had led her to the graveyard.

They slipped away into the darkness leaving Winry to call out desperately for her friends.

And then Edward jumped out of the shadows and clutched Winry's shoulders.

All of Resembool heard her scream…

…and then they heard an, "OW! Winry! What was that for?"

Winry, sick and tired of Ed's games, punched him straight in the nose.

Later…

Izumi sat down next to Al, who was sitting underneath a tree in the backyard. The afternoon was cool and refreshing, and there was very little sound.

"Alphonse, are you ready to tell me your personal fear?"

Al's disposition was closed in like a clam. His arms were wrapped around his frame, and he was half facing his teacher. Clearly, this was not something he wanted to admit to just _anybody_. "I…I fear…losing brother…I've already lost mum…I never ever want to lose Ed. I don't think I could…"

Izumi did not pressure Al but gave him a soft hug.

Later…

"Al…Al's my fear," Edward admitted. He was tearing up a piece of paper, unable to look at his teacher's eyes. "I guess you could say he's my rock. I mean, he's my only family left. I dunno what I'd do without him."

Izumi's shoulders fell when she heard this. She wasn't ashamed, or annoyed, but stuck in a strange emotion of sadness. It was quite beautiful but also terribly sad just how much the boys relied on each other. "You should tell Al this. I'd think he'd appreciate it, Ed."

"He does know this."

Izumi started, "He does?"

Ed nodded solemnly, "After mum died we realised this. We didn't exactly, you know, have this long counselling sorta talk we just kinda knew. We don't have to tell each other to know."

At that, Izumi recalled the time when she had first committed the human transmutation. Sig somehow could see every emotion rolling around inside of her. Every little last bit of her. Izumi knew her personal fear…that someone would love her enough to feel all her emotions…and then they'd be forced to bear them with her.

She didn't want that.

Much Later…

"Congratulations boys, you completed your fear task."

It wasn't just Ed and Al who sighed in relief.

Moment 1 Part 4:

"A Maltese dog?"

"Yeah! Aren't they the best dogs ever? I'm gonna call this one…uh…"

"What brother? Can't think of another food? I would have thought you'd say cauliflower."

"Cauliflower? Brilliant Alphonse!"

"No, no…Ed," A sigh. "Trust you to pick a dog that's name sounds like Maltesers."

"Hey, those are good chocolates Al! Don't deny the chocolates!"

Moment 5:

There was a room in the Curtis household dedicated to Ed and Al's studies. It was a miniature classroom to be shared by them. They would learn their science and alchemy in there, and do their homework in there until it was time for them to go to bed.

It was also the place where many science experiments occurred.

"Today boys, we'll be making Elephant Toothpaste," Izumi said, the containers whistled as she pushed them across the wooden desk.

"That's sounds funny," Ed poked one of the containers.

"Toothpaste?" Alphonse murmured. "I didn't know elephants used toothpaste."

"They don't Al," Izumi corrected him. "It's called elephant toothpaste because…actually no. I don't want to spoil it. Anyway, elephant toothpaste is a chemical reaction. We have 125ml of hydrogen peroxide, dishwashing detergent, one sachet of dry yeast and four tablespoons of water."

"What's the food dye for?" Ed asked.

"It's optional if you want to make it bright and colourful," Izumi answered.

"I wanna make it like a rainbow!" Al clapped excitedly. He picked up the red food dye and swished the contents around in the bottle. "Can we start already?"

"Yes Al," Izumi replied. "Ed, hand me that cup. No, Ed the plastic one. Thank you." She ripped open the sachet and poured the yeast into the cup.

"Hey Al," Edward elbowed his younger brother lightly. "Did ya know that yeast is bacteria? And yeast is an ingredient for bread? So when we eat bread, we're eating yeast corpses?" Al gave Ed a look.

"Yes thank you Ed," Izumi dryly replied. "Al, can you measure four tablespoons of water and mix them with the yeast please?"

"Sure Teacher,"

"You're drowning bacteria Al."

"Shut up Ed," said both Al and Izumi. Izumi pointed to a bottle, "Ed, hand that over. Thank you and the funnel too." Izumi placed the funnel onto the bottle and Al finished with his task. "Now, I put 125ml of hydrogen peroxide into the bottle and then a squirt of dishwashing detergent. Like so," She squeezed the bottle and the contents spat out roughly.

Ed snickered, "It sounded like a fart."

"Edward, learn to be appropriate," Izumi advised coolly. Al rolled his eyes. Next, Izumi swirled the detergent and hydrogen peroxide together, careful to keep the liquids in the bottle. Ed and Al were leaning closer in wonder.

"Al, you can add the food dye," Izumi had to hold Al back from emptying the bottles.

The mixture in the bottle was now a crazy explosion of red, blue and yellow. Izumi then handed the cup of yeast to Ed, "I want you to pour the yeast down the funnel Ed. Oh, and then take a step back."

She and Al retreated slightly. Ed, at first, reckoned he should back down and have Al do it instead but then realised something: he would look like the biggest wuss! So he used up all his courage and dropped the yeast down the funnel. Suddenly, the yeast and liquid inside bubbled up furiously. Ed stumbled back.

The teacher and her students watched in amazement and enjoyment as the contents transformed into froth and foam, suddenly shooting out of the bottle. Izumi had expected it but Ed and Al were totally blown away by the science. "Wow!" they exclaimed.

"And that, boys, is elephant toothpaste."

Moment 1 Part 5:

"A Shepherd dog huh?"

"Yeah, they're awesome. Even you like 'em."

"Yes brother," Al felt Kisses dig her claws into his arms as though he had betrayed her. "And...what would you name it?"

"Shepherd's Pie."

"Oh God, _really_?"

Moment 6:

"Oh Damn," Edward muttered. "Teacher, I forgot my papers. Can I go back to my room to get them?"

"No," Izumi shortly replied. There was a specific rule when it came to the classroom. Once lesson starts, you're not allowed to leave (not allowed to escape). And so, it was times like this when Ed cursed his stupidity for forgetting the objects he needed.

"Are we taking notes today?"

"Yes."

"Damn!" Edward whined pathetically. "Al, can I borrow a piece of paper?"

Alphonse nodded and began to rip a piece of paper out of his book, "Sure brother -"

"No, Al," Izumi cut in. "Ed needs to learn his mistake."

"Aw, Teacher!"

"Edward! I said no! And I mean it!"

Al sighed and picked up his pen. Izumi tapped on the blackboard, "Today, we're learning about biology and how it is involved with alchemy." This particular subject truly fascinated the younger Elric and he scribbled down his teacher's lesson furiously. There was no way he was missing out on this.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?"cried Izumi.

Alphonse had to stifle his laughter. Edward was obviously desperate enough to not miss out on this lesson. So, with no paper to write down his notes, he wrote them down on his hand...and then his arm...and then the other arm...and then one leg and the other, next. "I'm gonna keep writing unless I getta piece of paper!" Ed insisted.

He got his piece of paper.

Moment 1 Part 5:

"A Great Dane? Really brother?"

"Yeah…what's wrong with a Great Dane?"

"Nothing…nothing…what would ya call it?"

"Grape!"

"Grape?"

"Grape!"

"But grapes are small."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Brother, you do realise the Great Dane is probably gonna grow bigger than _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No, really. Great Danes get _big_!"

"It's not like it matters Al! I'm just showing you the types of dogs I would get. _Anyway_," Edward picked up the pug off the ground. "I don't wanna Chihuahua, a Poodle, a Maltese, a Shepherd Dog _or _a Great Dane. I wanna pug! And I wanna name it Fig!"

"I love how you two boys think you're actually getting pets just because I brought you here," Izumi marched through the door.

They weren't getting pets?

Both Ed and Al felt like crying!

**So, yeah. I once owned a cat called Kisses. My brother named her. I have named my ginger cat Jupiter but I when I'm older I want a pug. And I'm going to name it Fig! And I'll get more ginger cats and name them Cheese and Crackers! Thank you! :D If you don't know what Elephant Toothpaste is, look it up on Youtube. Freaking brilliant!**


	9. Girls

**Dear Lgt0125,**

**Thank you for the review and the suggestion. Sorry if the character did not turn out the way you imagined her. I needed to create a whole story around her and this is what I came up with. Don't mind the name. Thank you and sorry if you get annoyed.**

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Help me if there are any grammar and/ or spelling mistakes.**

**ALSO: Just to clarify, this story is set in the 2003 Full Metal Alchemist series.  
><strong>

**GIRLS**

Winry, to say the least, wasn't a very 'girly' girl.

This was part of the reason why Edward and Alphonse liked her so much. Instead of playing with plastic pretty dolls with blonde hair, Winry would crash a toy tank into Ed's toy soldiers. Naturally, a fight occurred but, considering Winry wasn't a 'girly' girl, it was an impressive fist fight rather than a shouting match. But, of course, as they grew older the shouting match was favoured over bruising (unless a wrench was thrown to your head) but that did not mean it was anything to brush off.

Their throats were always scratchy and raw after one of their screaming matches. Poor Alphonse would usually be found shivering in a corner, begging Winry and Ed to stay away; as if afraid they would take out their anger on him. But besides their dearest friend, Ed and Al did not particularly converse with a lot of girls. They had their mother, Pinako and Winry and then later, Izumi. And none of them were women that could be claimed as 'girly' girls either.

Trisha had been a strong, independent mother. Pinako was an incredibly level-headed mechanic. Winry, herself, was an aspiring passionate mechanic, and Izumi… was Izumi. So, sure Ed and Al never really had father figures in their childhood…but it's not like they never felt the 'male' aspect as they grew up. So it wasn't entirely their fault if meeting a girl that wasn't very 'manly' was somewhat intimidating, unnerving and, most importantly, weird!

"Edward, Alphonse," Izumi began formally. "A good friend of mine has asked me to train their daughter for a month while they are in search of a new school for her. So, I want you two to make Teanda feel welcomed while she's here. Understand?"

Ed and Al frowned at the girl standing beside their Teacher. She was about the same age as the boys with an oval-shaped face and tanned skin. With big green eyes protected by large square glasses, and spiky brown hair, she seemed like a perfectly normal girl…besides the name. "Wait," Edward piped up. "Did you say 'tender'?"

"Yes, that's how you pronounce her name," Izumi replied like it was normal. "It's spelt T. E. A. N. D. A."

And then, there was a bit of a silence; a contemplating sort of silence. The girl, Teanda –pronounced Tender –was giving the boys a stare that begged for approval. Izumi was glaring down at her apprentices, expecting good behaviour. Ed and Al at last gave each other a shared confused look before they snorted and giggled.

Izumi and Teanda frowned this time. Al covered his mouth to smother his laughter when Ed asked, "Tender? What? Like tender chicken?" Both the brothers burst into laughter.

Teanda's eyes widened and then turned glassy –no one appeared to notice. Izumi sighed through her nose and muttered to her temporary apprentice, "I wish I could tell you Ed and Al are just having a stupid moment but they're actually like this all the time."

"…Perfect," Teanda murmured. She fiddled with the glasses and blinked away the tears.

Later…

Teanda could easily tell that Edward was _not_ happy.

Of course, she realised, he should have figured this out before but it was only when Teanda followed the brothers into their room, that it came to him: there were no spare rooms in the house. "Oh hell no," he had pointed to the open door. Teanda and Al gave him quizzical looks. "You, tender chicken. Get out. No way are ya staying here."

"Stop calling me tender chicken," Teanda muttered softly, eyeing the ground. Hardly a tone that would send warning sirens to Ed.

"Ew," Alphonse spoke up. "I don't wanna girl in here."

Ed nodded, "Exactly. You can sleep on the couch in the living room."

This time Ed and Al did notice the tears developing in Teanda's eyes. The two blinked as the girl took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes dry. The world around Al crashed as an emotion known as guilt dropped in. "I-I'm sorry. You can take my bed," he tried making peace.

Edward had his arms crossed again, sending Teanda a glare, "Oh please. Grow up. You can put your stuff next to the couch. Get out already."

Teanda placed her glasses back on and avoided making eye contact or conversation as she dragged her heavy luggage out the door. She closed the door gently. "Brother! What was that for?"

"Whaddya mean?" Ed shrugged with a sly grin. "She can deal with it. Winry did. She can tell I'm just joking with her. Of course she can sleep here. We'll have to get that spare mattress from the cupboard."

Al did remember how he and Ed –particularly Ed –would torment and tease Winry constantly and she would snap back them, but there was always that elements of joking in their insults. The children got that they didn't mean it when they called the other 'stupid'. Al grinned, "Oh yeah. Okay, let's get the mattress."

Later…

"You suck at drawing transmutation circles," Edward remarked.

Teanda's hand ceased. Her mossy-green eyes flicked up to Ed, as if waiting for an explanation. "Your circles all wonky," Ed observed. "See, you got all these bumps. In fact looks like your head."

"Pardon?" Teanda's quiet voice whimpered.

"I said it looks like head, you know, cause it's all weird." Teanda scrambled up off the ground and fled into the house. She left the nine-year-old boy to his own device. He grabbed a stick and drew his own transmutation circle into the ground then compared the two. Yeah, his was _so_ much better than Tender Chicken's.

Inside…

"Why do you wear glasses?"

"Huh?" Teanda's voice peaked innocently. Alphonse was obviously in the middle of drafting a report on some sort of alchemy for Izumi. He was massaging the joints of his hand after pressing the pen against them for so long.

"I'm just wondering," Al continued casually. "Why do you wear glasses? Do you have a _really _bad problem with eye sight? Is it broken?"

"It's not broken," Teanda replied hastily. She subconsciously fiddled with her glasses again. "It's just not perfect like…like…"

"Like mine?" Al finished, tucking a pen behind his ear.

"Well…" Teanda bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. Then she shrugged lightly, "I guess. If your eye sight is alright. But you might need glasses later if your mum or dad or someone in your family has glasses."

Al sighed, "Ah. Okay, I know my daddy had glasses but I'm not like my daddy. Ed is. Oh hey," Al suddenly smirked. "I wonder if Ed will get glasses when he's older. That'll be funny," Al stifled his giggles.

"Why…why do you sound so relieved?" Teanda muttered.

"Oh well," Al cleared his throat dramatically as though he was about to deliver an incredible speech. "I don't really want glasses. They kinda look weird."

"But…I have glasses…"

"Yeah I know. And they do kinda look weird," Al flashed a smile. There didn't appear to be any malice behind his smile but the words were less than kind.

Teanda remained silent and walked quietly out of the room leaving Al to attend back to his report, slicking the pen out of his ear to use it.

Continuing on…

Izumi had a feeling she would have to apologise to her good friend by the end of the month.

No matter how many scowls or demands to shut up Izumi sent to Ed and Al, they did not waver. _They just kept teasing_! For the first week, the brothers did nothing but tease and pick on Teanda. Izumi regretted seating her in-between the brothers –there was no way she could defend herself. With a poke or a shove and a round of laughter, Ed and Al continued to torment the girl but seem to never understand that they were genuinely hurting her. "Winry was just fine," Edward would repeat to himself every time Teanda would silently leave his presence with tears in her eyes. Teanda would take these insults and never speak out. She would whimper and perhaps tear up but never shout or demand for the brothers to stop. Izumi would have thought anyone would lose it after been called Tender Chicken for days on end. Izumi had no idea how Teanda kept up her defences.

It all ended on the eight day of Teanda's visit. The whole day had been filled with pranks, quips and jokes, adding more humiliation to Teanda…and Izumi, who had to admit to herself that, yes, she was the teacher and guardian of these idiotic boys.

Ed and Al crossed the line at dinner time. They had been asked to make dinner and together they presented tender chicken to everyone. "You'll especially like this," Ed had said to Teanda; Sig and Izumi both face-palmed at his comment. The husband and wife had, at first, wished for conversation to prosper at the table when the awkward silence dragged out. But when Ed and Al actually began to speak to Teanda, the two thoroughly regretted their wishes.

"Hey, Teanda, stop being a cannibal," Ed quipped.

Teanda, who had just swallowed, grimaced, as Al choked on his water. "Brother, that's so mean," he cackled, barely managing to form proper words. "But that was funny," Al added.

"Shut up and eat, boys," Izumi ordered. She casted Teanda, who was seated next to her, an apologetic smile. Ed and Al, partners in crime and sitting side by side, sent an evil grin to Teanda's way.

The poor girl squeaked in dread. She sunk lower into her seat, her fringe masking her glasses. Just at her reaction, the Elric brothers burst into laughter as though they were watching a fabulous comedy. Alphonse wiped a joyful tear away, "You're so funny Teanda!" Izumi shot him a foul look but the boy appeared unscathed.

Ed nodded, "Yeah! Why are you so funny? I mean, you're so damn good at taking a beating. If it was Winry, she'd have blown up ages ago!"

"I know!" Al exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table.

Both the brothers' laughter suddenly began to die down when a sniffle was heard. Izumi, Sig and the apprentices watched as Teanda's shoulders shivered, her chest bucking with every choked sob. Sob? Ed and Al were thoroughly confused and so, frowned. They'd seen a few stray tears but never a sob. Ed was considering opening up and asking her what was wrong when Teanda looked up from her chest. Fresh tears had fallen down her chubby red cheeks; a few locks of brown had stuck to her face around her eyes. This was different from all the other times she'd cried softly. This was a break down. Teanda sniffed again.

Izumi and Sig cringed before they flew to her side. "Darling, it's okay," Izumi soothed the girl, patting her head affectionately. Sig pulled her into a gentle hug and sent the boys a glower. Ed and Al jumped but then felt the urge to run to the ends of the earth when Izumi approached them. "You see what you did?" she went, her voice low and quiet so Sig and Teanda couldn't pick up her lecture. "Now I get it," Izumi said. "The stories you told me about Winry, she's used to these jokes? She's fine with you two teasing her, right? As long as she teases you?"

Ed and Al nodded, both in a flurry of confusion and shame. They didn't think they'd been _that_ bad and what they'd said before when Teanda finally lost it wasn't very hurtful at all either. In fact, it had more of being a compliment. _Is that how all girls act when complimented? _Al couldn't help but wonder.

As Sig was leading Teanda away, Izumi bent down to her apprentices and said, "I know you two didn't mean it out of spite but not everyone is like Winry; and so, not everyone can be treated like Winry. It may be playful banter with her but with Teanda? She can't tell. She doesn't know you; how is she to know you're playing?"

Izumi sighed heavily, "You two hurt her."

…_Oh_…

"Oops," Edward muttered awkwardly, eyeing the ground with a faint blush creeping in.

Alphonse gasped and groaned, "Oh no! We didn't mean to hurt Teanda! We were just playing –!"

"–I know Al," Izumi slid in. "I know. And that's why I want you to apologise to her. Right now. Explain yourselves and then, please, treat her differently than you do to Winry." Ed and Al nodded simultaneously, both still in shock that they had hurt someone without meaning to. Was that even possible? "Well, what are you waiting for? Go."

Edward and Alphonse hastily bolted after Teanda.

They still had a lot to learn about girls. Izumi didn't want to think what it would be like when they were old enough to have girlfriends. Then again… she pictured an older Alphonse being ditched on the side of a road, abandoned in the rain, looking like a lost cat. And then she visioned a girl slapping an older Edward across the cheek, his face the perfect portrait of disbelief and shock.

Izumi smirked and Sig entered the room. "Well, that was easily fixed," he remarked.

"What do you mean?"

Sig shrugged, "Ed and Al came in and hugged Teanda. Nearly killed the poor girl with their apologies and death hugs."

The woman smiled gratefully, "So it's all good?"

"All good," Sig replied, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder. "Ed insisted her transmutation circles were –and I quote – "fine, not good. Not better than mine but fine!" and Alphonse said she didn't look weird with glasses."

"How cute," Izumi said, an edge of sarcasm in her tone.

Later that Night…

After all that chaos and mayhem, Edward, Alphonse and Teanda were about ready to drop off to sleep. At least, that was what Izumi and Sig were led to believe. The way the three yawned like a choir and rubbed their dry eyes, pleading for permission to go to bed and not be burdened with late homework, was too much for Izumi and so she granted them their wish.

With the main light off and all three armed with flashlights, Ed, Al and Teanda were the masters of deceivers; at least in their young eyes. After the two boys had apologised and explained their behaviour, the three gave themselves the chance to properly introduce and get to know one another. And they hit it off pretty well. "You like cats too?" Alphonse gaped, and then hugged Teanda again. "You're my new best friend!"

"Teanda, you traitor!" Edward cried then added frantically that he was just joking and honestly didn't mean it. Teanda giggled at him.

Al then invited Teanda to leave her bed on the floor and come sit with him on his bed to chat. The two managed to egg Edward down from his top bed (instead of being forced to go up to him, like he was asking) and join in their chatter.

The trio were especially careful to keep their voices in whispers and mutters. They blocked out their sounds and intensity of the light by pulling Al's blankets over their heads and pretending to be camping in the woods. Ed had freaked poor Alphonse and had Teanda's eyes sparkle with enthusiasm with his horror story about a homunculus called Frankenstein. Al was clever enough to display a show of animals using his hands and fingers to form shapes with the light. And then Teanda won the brothers' hearts by revealing she had a secret stash of lollies and chocolate in her bag. By the time they were done with the food it was closing in on midnight.

"Teacher's gonna be so angry tomorrow if she finds out," Edward claimed. He didn't appear too worried.

At that, Teanda pulled up the blankets and peered at the door suspiciously, "Then let's make sure she doesn't find out. I don't wanna die." She let the blanket fall again.

Al, who was sucking on his last lolly, had to cough it back up when he inhaled sharply. It wasn't healthy to laugh while in the process of eating. "Good one," Edward said sarcastically.

"Hey Teanda," Alphonse waited for Teanda's approval to speak. "Um…I gotta ask. Teacher said you're here because your parents are finding you a new school right?"

"Yeah," Teanda replied. "Mummy and daddy didn't want me to leave home for an apprenticeship like you guys. They wanted me to stay at home. I don't have any brothers and sisters so mummy and daddy want me to stay. But I still wanna study alchemy so they have me go to a school that teaches alchemy as an extra class. I used to do it in the afternoon, when school ended."

"Cool," the brothers hadn't heard of that before. But, they guessed, not everyone wanted to escape their empty home (if it was empty) to study alchemy. Ed frowned suddenly, "So how come you're here now?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to ask," Al confessed. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Oh well. I got kicked out," Teanda answered casually. At Ed and Al's puzzled expressions she added, "I flooded the school using alchemy. I manipulated the air around the windows to build up its strength and force so no water could escape. And then I destroyed the pipes and, yeah, you get the idea. Those kind of schools that have that extra class are rare so it's going to take mummy and daddy some time to find a new one for me… um…you guys okay?"

…

"You _flooded _the school?" Alphonse murmured in awe. Heck, both boys were in awe. They were beaming at Teanda with such admiration!

"…Yes," Teanda mumbled, she felt self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Oh my god," Edward gasped. "You flooded the school? Teach us! I gotta flood some place in Dublith! That would be the funniest thing. Or, Al, when we go back to Resembool we could flood _our_ school, how funny would that be?"

Alphonse laughed at the idea. Even Teanda joined in, "You shoulda seen their faces!"

"I wish I saw their faces!" Ed answered. "I mean that would have to be the funniest –"

"–Guess what Edward, Alphonse, Teanda. You three shall be dumped in the middle of a forest for the whole day tomorrow and I'll expect you to be at a certain place by sunset. If not, I'll pick you up the next day. Go to bed _now_ and expect to be waken up in four hours. That's when we're leaving."

Edward, Alphonse and Teanda shared a grimace at their teacher's words.

About 3 weeks later…

Winry Rockbell did not know what to think of the letter at first.

She figured it might have being a joke but her grandmother kept insisting it probably wasn't. "That teacher of theirs is most likely knocking some sense into them," Pinako would chuckle.

But _still_…

Winry finally decided to read it and was genuinely surprised and touched by her friends' words. And so, she kept the letter on her desk, where she could always read it when she worried.

_Dear Winry,_

_Don't ever change. _

_From Edward and Alphonse._

Around 2 years later…

This wasn't _that_ big of a deal. Ed just had to figure out a plan to defeat the Blue Squad, a bunch of terrorists who had hijacked the train to Central and planned to use it for 'negotiations' with the higher-ups of the military. Certainly something _any_ eleven-year-old can do.

It's not going to be _that_ hard.

…Okay maybe it was. What _exactly_ was he supposed to do? Well, he nearly got shot by a terrorist on the side the train so, Ed decided, he might as well do something. And this something involved his skills in alchemy. The smirk on Edward's lips stayed as he made a canon on the roof of the train, and as he rolled on top and behind the canon, using it as a shield. Ed spotted the confused thug.

With a loud hollow bang, a cannon ball was blasted out; the thug only just managed to drop down into the compartment. "Aw man," Major Hughes shouted from the window. "That was smooth." He was pressed down when one of the drivers plopped half his body out the window to yell at the kid, "Hey, don't mess with that tender. That's the life of this train!"

The small figure of the young alchemist came into view as he leaned over the edge now somewhat used to scary way of travelling. "Ah, sorry," Ed cried back. He blinked though when the wheels in his mind began to twist and turn…Tender…tender…Teanda…"Box of tender…"

"_Oh well. I got kicked out," Teanda answered casually. At Ed and Al's puzzled expressions she added, "I flooded the school using alchemy."_

Then Ed grinned cheekily. He finally had a proper plan. Soon enough, Edward had flooded the train, defeated Bald, the leader of the terrorists, and the train landed in Central. He then met the Lieutenant Colonel…and then Edward had won his way into the military's favour: granting him and Al the approval to enter the state alchemist exam.

Thinking back, Edward Elric highly doubted he would ever meet a real 'girly' girl.

**Author's Notes:**

**1. I've just noticed that many of these chapters have very little or nothing to do with alchemy. Sorry, I guess this more about how Ed and Al grow up...**

**2. If anyone has noticed yet I write Australian English (simply because I'm Australian) and so some words are spelt differently. For example I write 'colour' while America (I'm pretty sure it's America) writes 'color'. **

**3. I honestly thought Teanda was a cute name. I tend to make up names for extra characters. I did not associate the name Teanda with tender chicken or tender in the train context. Came up with that on the spot.**

**Thanks for reading guys. By the way, the next chapter will most likely be the last one. **

**Review if you wish  
><strong>


	10. The Full Metal Alchemist

**Wow! I did it! It's all over! This fan-fic is complete! Thanks for all those who read this, giving me enough encouragement to continue. **

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Sorry if there are any grammar and/ or spelling mistakes.**

**This, most definitely, follows the 2003 series of FMA. Don't worry, I love Brotherhood too. By the way, the event the first part is talking about is NOT about Youswell.**

**THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

The first time Izumi heard about the Full Metal Alchemist was at a local pub.

With the smell of salty chips, alcohol and sweat in the air and the atmosphere building up towards its climax at night, Izumi had thought she'd misheard the man at the counter. She couldn't blame herself; the chatter in the pub was loud and obnoxious at the best of times. Izumi had requested the man to repeat himself,

"I was just saying: did ya hear about the Full Metal Alchemist saving this whole town from a bunch of criminals?"

"Full Metal Alchemist?" Izumi admitted the name rolled off her tongue quite easily. "No, I haven't heard but, then again, I don't tend to listen to bull crap."

The man behind the counter snorted, "Listen, when I first heard about the Full Metal Alchemist, I doubted it myself. But, this is a state alchemist who _actually _follows their slogan."

"What? Alchemists, be thou for the people?" Izumi leaned her chin on her hand. "Don't kid with me; there's no such thing. State alchemists are dogs who'll –"

"–who'll follow any order without question," the man finished. "Believe me, lady, I know. Everyone knows; so does this guy. He cares for the common man. With that town he saved, he was _only_ meant to inspect the state of their economy. Knowing the reputation of state alchemist, I'd say any other would have walked right outta there but this guy _saved_ these people."

Izumi frowned. She smacked the exact money on the counter and left.

Years Back…

Edward and Alphonse were particularly glum today.

But, then again, maybe they'd caught the attitude of the Curtis Household. For Izumi and Sig were also down. There was the absence of cheery good mornings, the teasing smirks when another lesson was about to begin, and that kind of general warmth soaring throughout the walls.

What was there to be happy about today?

Izumi placed her palm onto her belly then moved it down, to an area she knew, underneath, was empty. Where there should have been life. Where a baby should have been born, living amongst these rooms and enjoying the lifestyle of a human being. But there wasn't and there never will be.

Today was the day her son had come into the word and then had died.

"Teacher?" Izumi didn't have to see to know it was Alphonse.

"Yes?" she didn't have to see to know Alphonse wasn't smiling. The sadness, it was his tone, in the way his voice hitched a little higher near the end of his sentences like he was going to cry.

Izumi had no idea why Ed and Al were upset. When she'd woken up in her bed this morning –which suddenly seemed cold and unwelcoming rather than warm and comforting –she'd expected the first couple of sentences of the day would be demanding them to shut up and play outside today instead of bothering her.

But no. The two were quiet and solemn.

Edward had closed himself off in the room he shared with Al, curled up into a ball on his bed, underneath his blankets. He hadn't even gotten out of bed. He hadn't eaten breakfast, brushed his teeth and hair, he hadn't done anything but lay in bed. Alphonse had left his sheets but did not change into casual clothing. He couldn't stomach down any food and held very little enthusiasm in anything else he did.

Surely something was wrong with them.

The footsteps of Alphonse Elric were soft and silent against the wooden floor with his socks on. He sat down beside his teacher on the couch. He watched her as she watched the ground. "Teacher," Al mumbled. "What's wrong?"

Years Ahead…

The second time Izumi heard about the Full Metal Alchemist was at a library.

She was seeking out an alchemy book and allowing her mind to wander back in her memories when the librarian had informed her that Ed and Al had totally destroyed the place. Izumi had smiled to herself; the boys had been so terrified of her when she cornered them later that day.

"Hey, guess what!"

"What?"

"You're not going to believe this but my uncle met the Full Metal Alchemist!"

"No way! You're bluffing!"

"I'm not! Uncle Tom was delivering the food from his farm to town when these guys tried to steal it. They got stuck to the ground by alchemy!"

Izumi scowled. It annoyed her enough when kids did not respect the rules of a library but to be breaking the rules to talk about a _state alchemist_, of all things, was infuriating. "Excuse me," she said firmly, coming out from bookcase to frighten to young boys. "Keep your voices down. We're in a library."

"Sorry," they muttered awkwardly.

Izumi nodded in approval and went back to reading the spines of the books to find the one she wanted. But then her ears picked up one last whisper from a boy, "I guess that's why they call him Hero of the People."

Hero of the People? A state alchemist? Izumi worried about the intelligence of the common folk.

Years Back…

"It's nothing Al," Izumi felt like a child. She didn't want to talk about it.

It seemed her role had switched with Al. She was playing the child and Al was now the adult. He shuffled closer to her and asked again softly, "But you look so sad Teacher. What's wrong?"

_No. No, Al. Don't…don't ask...you won't like it. You'll hate it. You'll hate me._ "Al, drop it," Izumi ordered, deciding to turn the conversation over. "You're not looking particularly happy yourself. Mind telling me what's wrong with you and Edward?"

Izumi didn't expect it. Nothing could have prepared her to hear what her apprentice was to say next. She couldn't believe the coincidence –the cruel, unforgiving coincidence. Al's eyes watered and he choked out his answer.

"Today's the day our mum died."

Years Ahead…

The third time Izumi heard about the Full Metal Alchemist was when she and Sig went to Aquroya for a holiday.

Aquroya was an incredible fun-filled place. The streets were loud and crowded with tourists and locals wandering around the cafes, the market stores and activity centres. There were places to get massages, facial and body treatments; parks to drop off the kids, swimming pools and hot tubs for the whole family. It truly was a tourist hot spot as advertised around Amestris.

Izumi was exploring a museum that prized itself on its ancient artefacts when she heard about _him_ again. The first time had being like a joke. The second: annoying. The third, it was bordering on ridiculous. Quite honestly, Izumi couldn't care less about a state alchemist. Whether he was supposedly good or not. He had sold his soul to the state and that's what infuriated her.

"So, you like the bracelet huh?" went a man who worked at the museum. He had simply strolled right beside Izumi casually. "You know, this was one of the first artefacts Psiren stole."

"Really?" Izumi was now analysing the bracelet in a new light. Apparently it had belonged to the wife of Amestris' first Führer. "This Psiren, is she still running around free?"

"Yeah," the man replied brightly. "Personally, I like what Psiren's doing for Aquroya. As a man of history, I don't particularly like her targeting our precious artefacts but, hey, watcha gonna do?"

Izumi shrugged and expected the conversation to be left at that but the man went on, "You know it wasn't that long ago when Psiren was apprehended. She escaped of course but she certainly got a beating when the Full Metal Alchemist got her. I just –"

"–Again? The Full Metal Alchemist?" Izumi sighed tiredly. She was so sick and tired of hearing about the guy.

"Hey, come on. I know he's a state alchemist but he's a good kid –"

"–I don't care how 'good' he is. He's a state alchemist and that's…" Izumi blinked when her mind clicked. "W-wait, did you say 'kid'?"

The man nodded, "Yeah. He's a good kid. The youngest state alchemist in history. Got his certification when he was twelve. He'd probably be about fifteen now, close to sixteen."

Izumi was gob-smacked. The military is using children as their weapons? _Children_? The military was far more corrupt that Izumi thought. She left the museum furious and fearful. Good God, this military had such control over this nation. If it was able to control a child –the future of Amestris –then who knows how powerful the military could become.

Everyone was saying this kid was something different, something special, but Izumi knew better. This was probably just a foolish rich kid who wanted some power, who had prideful parents willing to grant their child his every wish. This stupid kid wasn't anything special.

Izumi decided then: she hated the Full Metal Alchemist far more than any other state alchemist.

Years Back…

Izumi's eyes widened, "Y-you're mother died…_this_ day?"

The youngest Elric sniffed wetly, "Yeah. It's being a year now. I still…I still remember how she would always hug us when we felt sad. She'd tell us it was all okay." A small smile fought through the sadness and shone like a star. It was a beautiful smile. A smile that refused to be weighed down by the sadness; that still held onto those wonderful memories.

Izumi's heart felt as though it was expanding in size. It was pressing against her chest. "I…I…Alphonse," she murmured. "I want to tell you and Ed something. Something that…I don't want you two to tell anyone else, okay?"

Al nodded sincerely. "What is it?" both Al and Izumi jumped at the voice. Edward Elric came slipping into the room, staring at his brother and teacher.

Instead of fury, Izumi felt grateful. "Come here," she asked gently. Both the brothers crept closer till they were snuggled up like baby penguins by Izumi's side. Izumi clasped her hands together, eyed the ground and said, "Today is the day your mother…passed away…well, today is the day... my son passed away."

She could basically _feel_ the brothers' confusion. "You had a baby?" Alphonse muttered.

"…Yes," the words was so difficult to _say_. "I _had_ a baby. He died when he was born…I wasn't…I wasn't…s-strong enough to save him…I can't…I can't have children…" The rain…the blood…the circle, the transmutation circles…the faces… the Gate…the Truth … the _everything!_ "…anymore…I can't have…" Izumi felt waves of heat and cold ripple through her body like a fever. Her eyes brimmed with tears and it felt like her windpipe was closing in on itself. Pain around her stomach developed and spiked. "I can't…I can't…ever have c-children now. I'm paying for my _sins_."

Edward and Alphonse were both scared and dismayed. "T-teacher," Ed murmured cautiously. She wasn't supposed to be like this. Their teacher…she was brave, strong, fearless, a warrior, a saviour, confident, courageous and incredible. This wasn't their teacher! Izumi…she…

Ed and Al both gasped and shrieked in horror when Izumi lurched forward suddenly, blood poured from her mouth. Izumi choked and coughed, gripping her frame and shuddering violently. Ed ordered Al to stay with Izumi as he ran for Sig.

"_Teacher's hurt_!_ Help her_!"

Years Ahead…

The fourth time Izumi heard about the Full Metal Alchemist was in Central of all places.

There was something about travelling that appealed to Izumi and Sig that had them leaving Dublith and exploring parts of Amestris every once and a while. After the first couple of days of sight-seeing (glaring at Central Headquarters every time it was in sight), and venturing around, Izumi heard about the Full Metal Alchemist…again…

And she was done with it.

"_Enough_ of this Full Metal Alchemist already!" Izumi roared, terrifying the surrounding locals in the park. They didn't understand. Izumi _just_ wanted to spend her afternoon walking through a park and admire the scenery. She _just_ wanted to hear the choir of bird chirps, instead she heard:

"Did you hear about the Full Metal Alchemist?"

"He's a good kid. A hero to the people. Forget the others; we finally have someone on our side."

"I wished I could just _see_ him!"

"I heard he's quite short. Kind of like a dwarf."

"Yeah but still, who doesn't want to meet the –" And that's when the world exploded.

"I just don't understand what is so incredible about this kid!" Izumi huffed, when the adults who were chatting about the state alchemist casted her shocked expressions. "And believe me, I've heard all about him. The youngest state alchemist in history: I know! The Hero of the People: I know! A _child_ controlled by the military: I _know_! _Who is this guy_?"

Izumi really didn't expect them to answer…and she wished they hadn't.

"The kid's name is Edward," a woman replied carefully. "Edward Elric."

…

"W-what?" Izumi gaped. Sound began to muffle, the beat of her heart throbbing painfully in her chest, the sound pulsing in her eardrums, drowning out almost all other noise. Numb all over body, stuck-dumb by what she just heard, Izumi barely registered what she had spoken, "E-E-Edward Elric?"

"Y-yes," another adult answered, unsure if it was safe to speak. The woman was freaking him out. "Him and his brother –er, what was the brother's name?"

"Alphonse, I think."

"Yeah Alphonse; they're the Elric Brothers. They go around Amestris helping people and the oldest is Edward Elric: the Full Metal Alchemist."

…

…Edward…Alphonse…why would they…why would they do this? The Full Metal Alchemist…the Hero of the People…was Edward…_her _Edward…_her _Ed? And Alphonse? He may not be an official state alchemist but he works with Ed…works with the military! _Her _Alphonse…_her _Al? They…they wouldn't do that to her, would they? They couldn't…wouldn't…

Izumi felt it again. The emptiness inside her body. She felt the waves of pain and then a burning. The blood…it escaped…it stained the grass…frightened the adults, the children, everyone…they were scared of her sin…they couldn't understand…Izumi…she…Edward, Alphonse…they…they couldn't…the damn military…it had…it had…

…Izumi never thought it would happen again. She already lost one baby; she didn't think the world would force her to endure the loss of another…

…She guessed the world decided losing two more babies would suffice…

Years Back…

Izumi was getting better. Pale and weak, Izumi was propped up against a pile of pillows on her bed. The sun's rays were leaking through the window; a brush of a cool breeze would flow in and calm her. Izumi sent her apprentices a comforting, reassuring smile. _It's okay_, she was promising.

Ed and Al, standing beside the bed, like they had done not too long ago with their mother dying before their eyes, were not so confident. They had witnessed their beloved teacher fall to pieces; shatter like glass and then had to be rescued by Sig. It had struck the boys hard. Never had they thought Izumi would look like that, be like that.

"Boys," Izumi's weak voice breathed. Ed and Al glanced at their teacher. "I just…if there's one thing I am absolutely sure of in life it's this: human beings aren't meant to be brought back to life."

Anyone –even Ed and Al would contemplate years on –would have thought that would prevent the upcoming events; prevent the pain and suffering that was to occur... but it didn't...

Edward and Alphonse Elric performed human transmutation anyway.

Years Ahead…

"Tell me," Izumi demanded. "Tell me what happened!"

Izumi stared down at the two boys.

Their eyes stared back at her.

Izumi wasn't willing to wait any longer. She had watched her apprentices wave goodbye as the train sent them back to Resembool. She had expected letters or occasional visits, or perhaps another year of training but they didn't reach out for her. She had heard of them…heard about Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, heard about the Elric Brothers…she had searched for them…

…and found them…

And peeled away their masks to discover their secrets. Alphonse…once a boy with light brown hair and golden eyes that sparkled with joy and youth…it was gone. Replaced by a suit of armour, red dots of light as the eyes. Edward…a boy with hair equally as golden as his eyes…it was longer, tied in a braid…his right arm and left leg…gone, replaced by automail.

Her apprentices, her boys, her babies, what had they become? What had happened?

"T-teacher we…" Ed was clearly struggling to speak. Al couldn't bear to look at his teacher in the eye. Ed's shoulders were shivering as he choked out, "…We…um…w-we…" He was remembering everything…the lights…the faces…the eyes…how Alphonse dissolved away…was taken from him…the Gate…the Truth…the _everything_…

Teacher watched Edward and Alphonse. She almost had her answer…it was almost there. And then Edward answered. Izumi didn't expect it. Nothing could have prepared her to hear what her apprentice was to say next. She couldn't believe the coincidence –the cruel, unforgiving coincidence.

"…we transmuted…we transmuted our mother!"

-END-

**I'm surprised how this final chapter turned out. I guess I wanted the last chapter to end pretty...um...differently than the others. Anyway, thanks guys for reading. Hope you liked it. Review if you wish.  
><strong>


End file.
